


Forget Me Not [Technoblade x Reader]

by SnowIsRandom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Amnesia, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Memory Loss, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowIsRandom/pseuds/SnowIsRandom
Summary: When choosing to move to a land of snow and ice, Techno thought his life would finally be quiet. He believed that with the help of his old friend, Philza, he could escape the dark parts of his past and finally start a new. Though when a girl shows up nearly dead in the snow after a harsh blizzard, what will this mean for the man who thought he could run away from the world? The girl has no memories and no recollections of her time before ending up face first in the snow, but with nowhere else to go… She stays to recover with the help of Philza and Techno keeping a close eye on her. Maybe without her memories, it makes it easier for him to find trust in someone new for once- or will Techno gain a reason to go against the promise he made with himself and his sins?
Comments: 106
Kudos: 362





	1. ~Prologue: The Blizzard~

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, hey! I have done this whole spiel multiple times before, and I refuse to stop now since I really don’t know what I am doing or getting myself into. Just sit with me here and I promise I will let you on your way, okay? Cool!
> 
> Hello, I’m Snow aka Snow_Is_Random or S_I_R is what I liked to abbreviate it during author notes and such. I am an eighteen-year-old college student who enjoys writing, drawing, playing games, and creating various forms of content for her community. Writing is a passion of mine that I have done since I was EXTREMELY young, I actually started my love of writing back in 6th grade when I first got into Youtubers as a whole and enjoyed watching TeamCrafted. Mostly SkyDoesMinecraft, but you can see the irony of how almost a decade later, I have come full circle to where I once was.  
> I chose to write a story based on Techno since I mostly watch his streams for the sake of being able to keep up with them, and also since I find his character’s story extremely well written with depth and meaning. I know many of the Dream SMP members have rules they like to have when it comes to writing fanfics on them and fanart even, and I completely respect that.  
> Many of my stories are based on plot development more than romance for the sake of keeping my sanity. I put the X Reader in the title for the sake of the site’s usual traction and the likelihood of my story gaining better stats- and there are still connections between the character in question. While it may not be full romance, there is still a friendship being built that can also fit under the tag used.  
> IF THERE IS AN ISSUE WITH THE STORY TO ANY OF THE YOUTUBERS WHO MAY OR EVEN MAY NOT BE INVOLVED DIRECTLY WITH THE STORY, FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME. I WILL LINK MY DISCORD SERVER AND ACCOUNT NAME AT THE END FOR A WAY OF CONTACTING ME QUICKLY. I WRITE FOR THE SAKE OF INSPIRING OTHERS, I DON’T WISH TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE. I AM MORE THAN WELCOME TO TALK THINGS OVER OR EXPLAIN THINGS.  
> Now, be patient with me please- I do have college classes to focus on and I stream and try to make content on a weekly basis for people to enjoy. I have made a schedule that if it works- I should be uploading this book every SATURDAY and TUESDAY (Updates may be late at night depending on how much work I have or need to do for classes) and some weeks I may ask for breaks in the sake of my sanity.  
> I appreciate everyone who reads, likes, and comments on my work… And those comments and words of encouragement send me a long way. When I know my work is being enjoyed and used to help inspire others- I then know that my job is being done correctly. My biggest wish is to inspire others to write, draw, animate, or achieve their dreams through what I do.  
> Now… Enough of this sappy stuff. There are THREE PARTS FINISHED AND DONE WAITING FOR YOU ALL!  
> I hope you all enjoy the book, and I’ll see you guys all later! Ciao!
> 
> My Discord server (All are welcomed): https://discord.gg/8VaYA4R
> 
> -S_I_R

The damned are always placed into silence, never to be heard and never for their cries to be hushed with comfort. When comfort is an option to never achieve, many do their best to fill the pains of their names through other means. Denial, regret, anger… It isn’t a surprise that the world is cruel, what is harder to believe is the truth that people are built to live in such a cruel world. Emotions are weaknesses, love is a weakness, even the slightest connection and desire for another thing- is a weakness. It isn’t that we no longer wish for comfort or no longer cry for it when no one is looking… It is the mere fact that at any moment, we could lose the only comfort smuggled to us in this unforgiving land of ours.

  
  


****

  
  


She screamed to the heavens and not a soul called back. She was alone, utterly alone and while she was grateful for that at the least, it was a horrible turn to have when stranded as such. Crimson liquid dripping down her arms, her legs, a feathered arrow, tied together with precision and care lodged in her shoulder, possibly caused fractures to her clavicle which she wasn’t sure how she would heal properly. Healing was not on her mind anyway as she feared that her survival was lowering with each fleeting moment.

Pain coursed throughout her body, but the cold blizzarding atmosphere encased her damaged body and at least numbed the pain. Though she knew that staying out here would be her demise as the night sky was heavily clouded over while snow fell down in large fast flakes. The sound of foes echoed around her as she ran. A hiss here, a groan here… The sound of snow crunching made by footsteps that were not her own. The woman allowed herself a thought,

‘I suppose I’m not alone after all…’ But with her newfound companions wanting her blood, this did not bring her any alleviation for her issues at hand. An arrow whizzed by her head and landed in the snow a few feet away which caused her heart rate to pick up as she feared she had been found. Somehow they found her? Even after she swore she had lost them before she reached the portal… To their knowledge, she melted in lava. When she looked back, she was instead greeted with a skeleton-like figure dawned in blue rags, ice, and snow hanging from the creature’s body as all it knew how to do was fire its bow in hand. A Stray that had locked its eyes onto her and was attempting to fire whatever it could to stop her, its only desire and motive were to eliminate something breathing… Someone living, like her.

The woman still continued to run, now dodging the mindless undead that was doing its best to take her down. She was damaged, but to her luck, she was still faster than it. She was smarter, she could outthink it- even in her current state. She couldn’t afford to get struck by another arrow. She couldn’t afford to lose her life when she still had one goal. Revenge.

She wouldn’t allow him to get away with this… She wouldn’t allow them to walk away satisfied that they believed they had achieved a job well done. Though the injury given to her on her head said otherwise, pulsing with the pain of every step she took. Her own blood poured down her right temple and almost into her eye, which made it hard to see if she didn’t keep constantly wiping it away. Smearing the blood onto her clothing. She was in no shape to return and to challenge them once more, and she was not even certain anymore that she would find shelter and recover. Much of her blood soaking into her cloth attire and her body was no longer shivering from the cold despite having all the right to with how she was not dressed for the weather other than the cloak she had wrapped around her damaged form. At the moment, the girl was at a loss.

She didn’t want to slow down, she couldn’t slow down… She had to live to fight for her honor and for what she saw as right, but as her head pounded even harder with pain, the young woman was starting to falter. The Stray’s arrows missing, again, and again, and again… Until the sharp pain of something striking her calf ran up her body and caused her to let out a shriek which dissipated into an animal-like groan. The arrow was tipped with something that made her heart slow down and her vision became tunneled.

‘This can’t be it… This can’t be the end.’ She thought to herself as she gasped for air and continued to move until her disoriented self tumbled down a snowbank and landed with a hard thud at the bottom. To the Stray… Its job was done. It didn’t need to feast or to rob the girl of anything, it only wanted her dead. There she laid, the cold suffocating her, her skin no longer able to be felt as the arrow shot by the Stray did its work to numb and slow down its intended target. The girl had lost. Her vision going dark as she moved her head ever so slightly and swore she saw the yellowish gleam of lights. She swore she saw smoke rise from a chimney and in her final moments, she envied the home that was so close, yet still too far.

As the darkness came to whisk her away, where her body would be buried in the never-ending snowfall and her existence forgotten about. The girl would lose everything she was…

  
  


****

  
  


The sun rose upon a new day, the land building with white and casting rays into rooms of a wooden cabin. On the first floor, a grown man with platinum blonde hair and stubble of a similar shade sat by the dying fireplace, using the hot embers to boil water which he would then use for tea. It became a habit of his to brew tea as the early sun would come up, making a cup for himself and his friend who rested upstairs. His back was cushioned by two angelic wings on his back, soft and pure in color. Beside him, his green and white striped bucket hat rested on the wooden floors as in his lap and hands held a finely crafted wooden guitar. The man's callused hands plucked at the strings and pressed down on the fret of the guitar to bring out a soft but warm tune. Some notes, a few scales, all of which would soon evolve into a song written on the air… A song that would never be matched again. Each day, his songs were different but the same. Each song held a purpose. Whatever that purpose was, it was up for the listener to interpret.

As for his listener, when the sun came through the window panes of the quaint wooden cabin, one ray landed upon a sleeping young man's face. His pale-skinned almost pink visage left with small imperfections of time, but he still looked relatively young and appealing to the naked eye. The one marking that stood out the most was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose a few inches long and a quarter-inch in width. As the rays landed on his eyes, it forced the young man to open them and quickly shield them with the back of his hand. He hissed quietly at the bright natural light, bearing sharp canines on his bottom set of teeth as he sat up and began to fully come to. His hands came to his face, rubbing away his drowsiness with the heel of his thumbs as his fingers then laced up into his pale pink locks. His hair was long and silky, a rarity in males as it was uncommon for a grown man to have such long hair. Though it felt wrong for the young man to cut it… It was a signature sign of who he was and who he would forever be.

After combing through his hair with half effort, the young man stood up and began to hear the sound of his friend on the floor below. The pink-haired man made his descent down the ladder built for the cabin, careful with each step as his feet weren't well built for such a design. Instead of normal feet a human would usually sport, the man has been given hooved feet. Like that of a swine, his ears as well were pointed and long showing that while at first glance he seemed like a normal human male… This was not the case for him. Especially as his eyes were pinkish-red leaving him with a sharp gaze claimed to be cold and unforgiving. He was far from a normal human, but he very rarely let that weigh him down within the world he inhabited. Even if many people gave him strange looks and others would mock who he was, the young man knew that the world was never a safe or fair place for someone like him. He had understood that fact ever since he was a mere child…

Though one friend of his always remained, the very same guitarist who sat on the wooden floor by the water on the embers. Almost boiling… The young man was early today if his companion had not steeped their tea yet.

“Good morning Philza.” The hybrid man yawned as he began to tie his long soft locks up into a messy updo. He would braid it properly as he enjoyed to later but as of now, he strolled over to the blonde man playing his guitar who had now looked up to see the young man approach.

“Morning to you too, Techno. Slept well?”

“As well as I usually do. The wind last night kept whistling as it whipped around the house.” Techno sighed as he took his seat, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor across from his older friend.

“You’ll get used to it living out here. You’ve only been out here a month or so, it really is a quiet place nonetheless, I can see your desire to come all the way out here.” Philza added with a chuckle, his fingers still nimbly strumming away a few chords, not even stopping as he talked.

“I chose this place for that reason, Phil. Not even the villages nearby know my name. This is the new start I needed for a long time…” Techno turned his gaze to the nearby window to see the sun continuing its journey high into the sky for the morning. Its light caught onto a few clouds lingering from the storm the night before, a few stragglers that had not yet passed through. It caused the world to come off as a rosy hue which made Techno smile ever so slightly. Philza took notice and nodded at his friend’s response, he always respected the choices Techno made for himself. Ever since they had known each other, Philza knew that Techno had learned how to handle himself.

“Well, I’m glad that you’ve gotten used to your new environment. The water should be ready by now, let’s have some tea.”

“Honestly Phil, I cannot thank you enough for coming out to help me move.”

“You don’t need to thank me at all,” Philza assured him as he took the water off of the embers and poured them into cups that he had nearby. “I would have come to help, even if you didn’t invite me. I just knew you needed it more since you actually asked me instead of being stubborn like you usually are.” The angelic man joked while handing Techno his tea, Techno could only let out a chuckle as he knew his friend was right.

“I have an ego to feed, what can I say? That and my dignity.” He added as he let his tea steep while Philza allowed himself to put his guitar away for the morning. The song he was playing forever gone.

“I was planning on getting a few items from the village across the way, care to join me?” Philza asked as he took a sip of his tea and decided it needed to sit a bit longer.

“Sure, I didn’t have much else planned. I was possibly just going to read a bit… Taking a walk over to the village would be a great idea.”

“It’s good to get a walk into each day, even if you’ve moved here… There is no shame in keeping yourself trained.”

“You’re right, but I don’t see a need to train as much as I did. I don’t live that life anymore Phil, I don’t want to worry about it anymore either. I can finally start to study better, enjoy my life away from it all. There is no harm in just forgetting that chapter of my life.” Techno drank some of his tea with a look in his eyes that held a heavy emotion. A clear sign to Philza that Techno was visiting his memories and recalling those dark times.

“Hey. Look at me, bud,” Philza insisted to Techno and the young man listened. His pink orbs meeting his friend’s calm greyish blue ones. A soft comforting smile on the older man’s face as he would always give when assuring Techno. “I know you’re making a difference, and I completely respect your choices made now and before. You’re a good man, Techno. I wish my own sons could have handled themselves as well as you do. And when I can’t come out here as often to check on you… I know you’ll keep yourself from danger fine.”

This earned a relaxing smile from the young pink-haired man as he nodded with sincerity and accepted his friend’s words.

“Thank you, Phil. Let’s get over to the village while the shops are still opening. I don’t want to get stuck in their mid-day rushes.” Techno finished off his tea as he stood up and Philza had yet taken one full sip of his own tea.

“Well, you get ready… I’ll be down here finishing my tea and then I’ll be ready to go.” To which Techno gave a nod and went back up the ladder, leaving Philza to finish his tea.

A few moments later, the duo exited the small cabin home. Stepping out into the white covered world that was fresh from the storm last night. Philza pulled his dark green cloak around his body as his wings remained folded to retain warmth as he let out a short breath,

“Damn, it feels like it’s gotten even colder around here. The storm must have brought lower temperatures as well.” All while he then rubbed his hands together and tried to keep some form of warmth. Meanwhile, Techno did his best to tread in the snow as he had a dark red cloak which he used the hood to hide his ears while his snow boots helped to hide his hooved feet.

“It isn’t so bad… I enjoy it, just this blizzard did leave a few more inches to have to get through.” He replied to Philza as they began their excursion to the village which was a bit away, but still a reasonable walking distance. The village was small, quaint, and only had a population of 30 or so. The people kept to themselves and had no connection to any large kingdoms which laid around the land, though they seemed to function very well all on their own. It was peaceful and it was something Techno enjoyed to see… It was something he never had before.

Philza didn’t have too much of an issue moving through the snow, and every now and then he would look back to see his friend struggle. A smile played onto his face as he then shook his head.

“You alright there bud?”

“I’m fine.” Techno insisted in return.

“Alright, if you say so. You are the one living here from now on, so I guess you’ll get used to it. It didn’t snow much I guess back home, but how about anywhere you lived prior?”

“Everywhere else was pretty warm, so no… The snow was never that much of an abundance. Maybe every now and then I would catch small snowfalls in some areas I stayed but never would I have to deal with the amount of snow after, like the blizzard last night.” Techno hummed. Philza listened to his friend’s words carefully while his eyes gazed across the landscape to take it all in. 

“The snowfall last night was insane… I heard the day before from the village people that this would be the start of one of their coldest seasons expected…” Philza continued to glance around the pure white scene until his eyes landed on an oddity. An impurity in the snow where something dark stuck out. From where they were, it was hard to see what it was and it was even harder to see anything else. “Hold on…” he muttered. Techno perked up and stopped walking as Philza said this.

“What’s wrong, Phil?”

“Something is in the snow over here… I wanted to check it out.” Philza explained as he made his way over to the dark object. The closer he got, the more he started to see other strange things that stood out.

“It’s probably some cloth or something that was blown in during the storm.”

“No... “ Philza denied as he took a step closer and began to see what was really there. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Techno rushed up to his friend just as he muttered,

“It’s a person.”

“Wait, it’s a person?”

“Yes, it’s a fucking person! Oh my god!” Philza broke into a full sprint to the body Techno could now see. Wrapped in a dark cloak was a girl whose skin looked almost blue in the snow, parts of the snow around her dyed red by her own blood. 


	2. ~Chapter 1: Hanging on~

As Philza rushed up to the body devoid of life, Techno could only stand in confusion and watch his friend dust snow off of her and try to pull the body from the snow. Her cloak and clothing were lightweight and not meant for cold weather. She came from elsewhere… But how could someone make it out this far like this? From any warmer kingdom that he knew or had seen. The last thing he wanted was someone from so far out to end up meters away from his very own doorstep.

“How did she get out here?” Techno muttered as Philza checked for a heartbeat, breathing, or any pulse at all.

“I don’t know, she could have wandered from the village,” Philza replied, trying to keep his calm composure. It was always in Philza’s nature to help those in need. He had lived a full life and from it, he came out as wise and caring. He knew the pains of the world, and he did his best to help those he saw needed it.

“Her clothes aren’t the kind the village people wear, Phil.” Techno pointed out as Philza looked back and could only give him a supplicating expression to not spark unneeded conflict in a time like this. Not when an innocent life was on the line it seemed. Philza could only turn back to the limp and unconscious body in his arms as he continued to check for signs of life. “Where could she have come from? We’re days away from that place. Every other kingdom is even further.” Techno added as he stepped closer. It did hurt the young man to see his companion look for any sign of life in someone in dire need of aid. The fact that she could be far dead and this would only linger on Philza’s mind for days about how he could have been outside much earlier if he chose to…

The way his wings were fanned out ever so slightly, blocking the wind from the girl. Not only that but seemingly trying to shield her from the view of the world while in this vulnerable state. Techno would always comment to Philza how his wings were no coincidence, that he must have been gifted them by some higher being. In some ways, he could see how Philza must have been an angel sent down to the world. One that saved others, and even saved Techno. Now… He really could only stand as his friend tried to save another person who must have been out here all night with injuries and little protection from the elements.

“She’s got a pulse!” Philza gasped and Techno as well was floored.

“How?”

“She’s cold as ice, her breathing is shallow, but she’s got a pulse!” He added without answering his friend’s astonishment. Instead, he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her carefully as he tried to keep the arrows in her from causing more issues. Philza was able to carry her comfortably as Techno’s eyes could never leave her form. Something swelled within him… It wasn’t every day someone just stumbled into a tundra like this. Let alone someone who showed signs of living elsewhere further away. The cold ran for miles and miles on end, how could she just make it out here and fall unconscious not too far from his own doorstep? It made him sick deep down… It made him feel as though he could never escape his past, Techno began to doubt coming out here little by little as the seconds ticked by and Philza began to move with purpose back to the house.

“What are you doing?” Techno spoke up as he rushed after his friend and Philza never looked back, watching where he stepped as he kept the girl close.

“I’m bringing her back to the house to try and tend to her injuries. She’ll die if we don’t.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring her back? Phil, what if someone sent her? What if someone knows-”

“Techno, this girl needs help.” Philza snapped back, stern and serious as he looked back to his friend with stern eyes. “I don’t think she meant to come here… Even if she is from L’manburg or any other land, you can’t deny she is in bad shape. Someone had to have attacked her.” He added as he began moving once more.

“She got jumped by Stay most likely, they’re ruthless out here… You know how the villagers speak of those types of undead. They are a threat to the land outside the villages after dark.” Techno continued to argue as their fast pace had gotten them back to the cabin decently quick. Out of decency, Techno moved first to open the door for Philza, allowing him to enter the home after rushing up the front steps.

“Thank you bud.”

“Yeah, yeah… Though it wouldn’t be a shocker if the Stray were what caused her injuries. By the looks of it, she is riddled with arrow wounds.”

“I don’t think she was attacked by Stray.” Philza started after setting the unknown girl down on the makeshift cot area that Philza used to sleep. He would change his blankets he used later for sure, but right now… There was someone in more need to lay here. At least she would be close to the fire and hopefully, it would help her warm-up. Though as he undid the cloak he wrapped around her and finally began to observe her wounds… Making sure to keep her covered out of respect, he began to see how severe she was hurt. Checking her legs, sides, and arms first.

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that I think she was not attacked by just Stray. Some of her arrow wounds show no sign of potion effects on them… Only this one on her calf, which might have been what made her stop where she was.” Philza explained as he carefully removed the one from her calf and held it up to the light to show how it wasn’t as finely crafted as handmade arrows and it had some form of lingering liquid on it that Stray would usually have on their arrows. Said to be the blood of when they were last alive, Strays were rumored to be souls who had died by freezing death. Their arrows would strike a target and cause them to have a lowered heart rate, and make them move slower… Easier to kill. Easier to freeze to death. “How she’s not dead is a miracle… Though these other arrows are hand made.” Philza continued as he carefully removed each one. One in her left bicep, One in her right thigh, one near her collar bone, and multiple signs of arrows grazing or cutting her in many spots. He made sure to clean them carefully as most of the items he had for healing he kept near where he lived and slept.

“So you’re saying she was attacked before ending up here?” Techno questioned as he made sure the bandages and cloth needed to patch this girl up were available for when Philza would need them.

“It’s a possibility… Especially since there is this as well. Come look.” Philza motioned for Techno to observe and what he saw was a harsh gash on the side of her head, running from her temple to her forehead on the right side, it was only noticeable when lifting her hair up. It was bruised and still open, it showed there was a strong force against the action which caused that injury.

“A zombie couldn’t even do that, this looks like someone struck her,” Techno muttered under his breath.

“Exactly my thoughts… Whoever she was running from was trying their best to end her.” Philza sighed as he took some of the water he had heated earlier, it had now cooled off, but it still held some strong warmth that he could use to help warm her up quicker and clean her wounds. The angelic man picked up a cloth and began to carefully clean each wound she had.

“So how many injuries does she have in total?” The pink-haired male posed his next question as he took a seat on the window sill nearby, watching his friend work. The girl did begin to look a bit more full of life. Her skin was still pale, but the color in it was slowly coming back.

“Externally? About eight or ten, counting all the scratches and gashes she got. Internally… That gash could also have been a serious hit, I’m not sure what that leaves us with when she wakes up. That, and being out in the freezing cold for hours in her condition. We can only hope she actually wakes up. That is my first prayer.” He sighed as he fixed her up, finishing with the one on her head as he began to bandage it to keep gauze in place.

“What now do we do with her? What if she doesn’t wake up?” Techno conflicted with Philza’s hopes and prayers, though Philza understood that Techo’s mind ran to darker thoughts before any positive thoughts. 

“Just have some faith in her. Can you help me bring her upstairs? We should get her to a quiet and comfortable spot to rest…” The angelic older male told his friend as he picked up the unconscious girl who Techno could see much better after being cleaned up and bandaged. Her face held a relaxed yet empty expression, clearly not holding any consciousness from all she had been through. Nonetheless, her face was soft, fresh, and young… Maybe around his age or just a bit younger by the looks of it. Whoever she was… Deep down he didn’t feel safe with her being here. Though he was in no place to argue with Philza on this.

“Sure, we’ve got the second bed upstairs she can use… Don’t tell me you’re leaving me to keep an eye on her then. If she dies upstairs, I’m moving my bed and items to the basement.”

“Well someone will need to watch her if she hasn’t woken up or healed completely by the time I have to leave for the weekend.” Philza gave Techno a small nudge as he passed her with the girl in his arms. With that, Philza carefully made his way to the second floor… And Techno had earned his new unwanted roommate. 


	3. ~Chapter 2: Stripped Away~

Time passed much sooner than imagined… Darkness held no indicator of time to the girl who was lost. She had no dreams, no visions, a few faces, some muffled voices… Though little by little they began to disappear. As if they were all particles of sand that passed through her fingers that she would never find again. Where was she? Who was she? What was her purpose? Was she even real? Was she no longer alive? The only answer she was given was her name.

Y/n. Just Y/n. Nothing more… Nothing less. It was as if she was robbed. It was all she had now. The young woman felt her body become heavy as parts of her remained numb, though others regained a stinging or sore sensation. It made her groan from how uncomfortable it was, but she swore she could faintly hear voices once more.

‘I have to wake up…’ Was all she could let pass through her mind, as she forced her eyes to crack open. The world was blurry, but colors around her of rich browns and warm yellow light allowed her to confirm she was inside a building. The more she came to, the more she could point out. The light came through a window showing a sweet sunset, the browns around her were that of wood that the building was made of.

The young woman blinked slowly and turned her head slowly to begin to look around where she laid. Her surroundings didn’t strike her as familiar, but little by little… She was starting to doubt what felt familiar to her. The bed she laid on had clean white sheets, one that was laid on top of her to keep her warm while she slept. She couldn’t remember falling asleep… She felt lost after recalling nothing happening to her.

As she turned her head and moved her arms to push herself up, it felt like her body was made of lead. Her bones weighed down to the point she had to use the most of her strength to sit up. Her neck felt sore, her back ached as did her arms and legs. Though what stood out the most was her head that throbbed with pain. Bringing her hand up to touch where she felt the pain, the woman recoiled after touching rough cloth. A bandage that had been placed on her head.

She had been injured? This question became answered as soon as she checked her arms and legs to find them also wrapped and encased in bandages of similar texture to the one around her head. She felt herself shake from this sudden realization, swallowing hard to try and take a breath after in hopes she could calm herself down. All that did was trigger how dry her throat had become from however long she was asleep, and she began to cough roughly. Her head throbbing more and her body aching, all Y/n wanted to do was leave or at least figure out where she was. 

That was when she heard something shift downstairs, heavy rushed footsteps that could be tracked below. Starting from one place in the building and making it to the side she was on and then the sound of someone climbing up a ladder. The young woman had her eyes glued to the ladder in question. One that was not too far from her bed that hugged the wall and must have been the only way up and down from this attic-like room. Her eyes were wide, never leaving the opening of the ladder like a child who heard something coming to get them in the night.

A face soon popped through followed by the rest of their form, a man who was much older than her by about a decade or two. Not too much older, but still showed signs of being a fully grown adult. The look in his eyes he had as he saw her sitting up alive and awake helped ease her a bit that he was merely there to check on her when he heard signs of her waking.

“You’re awake! Thank the Gods above, we were afraid you weren’t going to make it.” He gave a sigh of relief while making his way to her bedside and pulling a chair up to sit close. As he did so he held out a cup filled with water. Clean and safe which Y/n instantly took into her hands and drank heartily. “I had a feeling you would need some water. You were out for a while.” The man added with a chuckle. The young woman pulled the cup away from her after drinking all its contents and allowing her voice to come back.

“So… You’re the one who saved me?” Her voice was still soft and raw, a clear sign that she was still in need of regaining herself.

“Myself and another I suppose, though yes. We saved you.”

“May I ask what happened? Where am I now/ Who are you?” Y/n asked the man sitting by her. He gave a small nod, taking in her questions and answering them each.

“My name is Philza, feel free to call me Phil. My friend and I were going out for a walk when we found you injured and unconscious in the snow. You had multiple wounds and had almost frozen to death though we brought you back… That was about four days ago? Give or take. We were afraid you weren’t going to push through, but I’m glad to see that you’re awake, at least.” Philza explained with a calm tone, taking the empty cup from the girl and placing it on her bedside table. “So, tell me… How did you end up there?” He wondered with a light tone in his voice. He gave off a very caring aura, one that allowed Y/n to stay at peace as she rummaged anything in her mind to give as an answer… Though she came up with nothing. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember what caused her to end up in the situation he just explained.

“I-I don’t remember.” She breathed, her voice still remaining quiet though her words came to Philza with no issue. His eyes fell on the girl not as light and joyful as before, but now concerned and confused.

“Well, do you remember where you came from? Where is your home?” Philza pressed on, trying to see if what he was thinking of her was true or not. When the young woman paused for a moment only to shake her head.

“I don’t…” She admitted with her weakened voice and Philza let out a long-drawn sigh.

“I had a feeling you would have some form of issue with that head injury of yours… Amnesia though does make things harder. Do you at least remember your name?” He stayed patient with her as she looked back up to Philza, her eyes expressing how lost she was. She was like a blank slate, though maybe overtime as she healed the rest of her identity and self would be given back to her. Though the moment Philza asked his next question a look of relief came to her as she smiled weakly.

“Yes, that I can remember. Y/n… My name is Y/n. That’s-... That’s all.” Y/n told him as she realized how little help that would be if her last name was lost as well. Philza sensed her sudden change and put a hand on her good shoulder for comfort.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. As long as you have your first name, that gives us something to call you by. While you recover, you’ll earn your memories back for sure. It will take time, but take your time, you’re safe here.” He assured her and young Y/n could only have her smile once again as Philza clearly was doing his best to assure she stayed alright and could get back to health.

“I cannot thank you enough, Philza. You said something about another friend, is he also around?”

“Oh, he’s downstairs. Probably reading, he tends to have his nose in a book more than anything else nowadays…” The man got up from his seat to get something across the room, where Y/n saw the wings on Philza’s back neatly tucked and hidden behind himself as he moved through the small room, picking up another pillow from a pile of sheets and blankets to bring back and help prop Y/n up better in her bed. “He may visit you when he feels ready, though he can be a bit… Quiet. He’s a nice guy though, a very nice guy.” Philza assured as he smiled down at the amnesiac.

“Oh. So you both live out here?” She wondered as she earned a better glance out the window to see the vast landscape covered in white. 

“This is more so his home… I live elsewhere but I come to check in on him and ensure he is safe.” The older man explained as he shifted his weight and his wings shifted with them. The sight of them surprised Y/n, but maybe she really had never seen a man with wings as such even before she lost her memories. Though Philza shifting slightly allowed her to catch a glimpse of something.

In the opening for the ladder, the color pink caught Y/n’s eye as she went out of her way to lean over and to see it clearly. What she saw staring back at her was a young male with pink hair and almost a similar shade of pink eyes. A well-structured face littered with small scars and a prominent one across the bridge of his nose, but what stood out the most was his pointed and drooped ears and how sharp his pupils seemed when mixed with his unnatural eye color. The pink that first caught her eyes was his long hair, neatly braided and draped over his left shoulder with small strands framing his face very well.

The two had a brief staring contest in shock. Y/n expressing more surprise and fear while the male furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to be silently judging the girl before him. Philza turned to whatever caught Y/n’s attention and cleared his throat.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear, hello Techno. I was here greeting our new guest. I heard her cough and rushed up here as quickly as I could.”

“I know… You left your soup you were cooking unattended. It’s finished, by the way.” The pink-haired male named Techno explained. His voice came off as monotone and calm, though it could also be seen as emotionless and cold which was what Y/n instantly believed as his sharp eyes finally were taken off of her and looked up to the angelic man. Philza rubbed the back of his neck, his wings fanning out as he let out a warm chuckle.

“Ah! Thank you, bud! Well, while you’re up here… Do you at least want to introduce yourself to our guest?” Philza motioned to Y/n who silently prayed that Philza didn’t put the strange man’s attention back on her. Sadly that was the case as Techno locked back onto her and gave her a look over. Once doing so he then spoke,

“I’m Techno. You?”

“My name is Y/n… It’s nice to meet you. Like I was saying to Philza, I cannot thank you two enough for saving me. I would be gone if it wasn’t for you both.” Y/n decided to come off as friendly in hopes that would loosen the tension that Techno seemed to carry with his stern tone and few words. Sadly, that didn’t work. Techno only nodded as his gaze fell away with the loss of interest and he let out a small huff, exposing his sharp canines on his lower set of teeth.

“Anyway, dinner is ready Phil. I’ll get a third bowl ready for her I suppose.” Techno explained and with that, the man slid back down the ladder. A moment passed between Ohilza and Y/n before the older male took his bucket hat off his head to run his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

“As I said, he’s a bit quiet. He will warm up to you in no time. Don’t you worry. I should get dinner served out though. I’ll be back with a bowl for you, I hope you like carrot and potato soup.” Philza’s tone towards Y/n remained hopeful as he knew Techno would continue this grudge against having a stranger in his home. He didn’t want the poor girl to seem unwanted when she had nowhere else to go in her current state, but he didn’t want his friend to gain a reason to go against his personal swear. Hopefully, he could figure out a way to keep peace in this small house.

Y/n returned Philza’s words with a soft smile as she nodded eagerly at the sound of food.

“Of course! I can’t wait to try it, I’m starving.” She responded with a small laugh. Philza’s blue eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile expanded and he started his way to the ladder.

“Well just stay there, Y/n. I’ll be back soon.” And with that, Philza began to climb down. 


	4. ~Chapter 3: High Tensions~

“Slow down, I don’t want you to choke.” Philza’s warm voice worried for the girl, who when given her bowl of soup for dinner, ate like there was no tomorrow. She realized how hungry being out for three days had been, but understood Philza’s worry when he spoke. Eating too fast could simply make her body more ill, so she slowed down and ate with a few more manners. A part of her still wanted to take the entire bowl and tip her head back… “At least I know you enjoy it. It’s a family recipe of ours… My boys loved it when the air would get colder and they would come in from playing.” The man added with a reminiscent smile. His eyes gained a warm feeling as he went back to a memory he had.

“Your boys?” Y/n asked as she finished another spoonful of soup and looked up to Philza. “You’re a father?”

“Indeed I am! Three sons…” Philza chuckled as he found Y/n’s slight surprise amusing. “My sons Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur... They were always a handful growing up, for a long time, it was just Wilbur and Tommy until Tubbo came into our lives, but I love all of them. Even after everything we’ve been through…” He soon seemed regretful of his memories, the light in them suddenly lost as he seemed to remember something worse. To Y/n, it was a sudden shift that seemed completely unlike Philza despite only knowing him for a few hours.

“I’m sure you’re a great father to them.” She did her best to assure the man who had been trying his best to keep Y/n calm and hopeful. Philza looked back up at the woman and smiled sadly.

“No, it’s not that… Just our family has been through large amounts of loss. Especially as of late, though it always seems that we’ve had the shittiest luck. After Tommy was born, they lost their mother and I had lost one of my closest friends. She was a good woman, she could come off as cold and brash to many though deep down she had to be one of the sweetest people I have ever met.” He recalled with that same sad smile. Y/n’s eyebrows dropped in a saddened manner as she didn’t know that this man who had been so kind to her right off that bad had such a sad situation. A single father who only wanted the best for his family and others…

“I’m so sorry.” She muttered and Philza then let out a small sigh with the shake of his head.

“Talking about it isn’t painful anymore. It has been years since then, and even after some time we moved away from our old home and settled down in a starting colony that has now grown to a functioning land of its own. I still live there to this day…” He tried to keep positive, and Y/n had enough sense to not talk about that topic anymore as she then finished her soup and ate a bit of bread given to her as well.

“You done with the bowl? I’ll take that down to clean.”

“Thank you, I could try and get up and help you if you’d like.” She tried her best to then move but Philza put a hand on her good shoulder to stop her abruptly.

“Ah ah- I don’t want you to start moving yet. Last I checked yesterday when cleaning your wounds, the ones on your legs are especially bad and need healing, you resting up is more important. When you get a bit more healed up you can help out if you want.” He explained while he picked up her empty bowl and Y/n could only nod. She did also know that the other man, Techno, was downstairs and even if she could walk and help out… Seeing him again made her uneasy. The way he stared as if he was looking into the deepest portions of her soul. She didn’t know anything about herself but he acted as if he knew everything about her, and had already deemed her a threat or a bad soul to have within his house. The thought of seeing him and being subjected to his intense stare was enough to make the girl settle back in her bed and let Philza walk away to go clean their bowls as he wished.

As Y/n picked pieces off her bread, she did wonder why these two were out so far. What made them desire a life far away from large civilization? More so, what made Techno desire it if this was his home and his choice of living? While Y/n didn’t have much about herself, she could at least pinpoint the confusion of such an action. Perhaps he simply wanted solitude, he seemed like the man to enjoy his privacy. Though with her around, it seemed his privacy was taken from him, and that could easily explain his distasteful gaze for her. Though a part of her deep down argued that this didn’t seem like the correct assumption. She couldn’t pinpoint the feeling deep down, but she didn’t have the strength to fight with her mind and try and pry something back for herself.

Philza had said earlier, it was best for her to take her time and recover slowly. She could only hope that Techno would allow her just that.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the open living area, Philza caught sights of Techno sitting on the windowsill with a novel of some sort in his hands and a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as they were only needed when he wished to read. The bridge of said glasses had broken at some point and was now taped back together with some adhesive Techno was able to find. It was like him to use something even after it was broken or ruined… It was how he had been raised and even after some point, it was how he raised himself.

His long braided roseate locks tossed behind him as it moved whenever he turned a page and on the sill by him, his bowl of soup sat only half-finished as if he was not pleased with it.

“Oh, Techno. Was there something wrong with the soup?” Philza spoke up which caused the young man to tear his eyes away from the book he seemed to have been enveloped in. His eyes showed a moment of cluelessness before he could register the question and gave a small careless shrugged.

“Huh? No… No, it’s fine Phil. I’m just not that hungry.” Techno sighed as he looked back to his book. He put his index finger to his lips, touching his tongue to his finger for a moment before pulling it away and using the damp pad of his digit to turn the page. Philza strode over and took the bowl to also clean.

“That’s very unlike you. You always finish the soup I make. Are you the one not feeling well now? That Y/n girl, I understand she hasn’t really eaten in a few days, but never have I seen someone try and shovel down an entire bowl of soup in the matter of a few seconds.” The angelic man sighed as he clearly was trying his best to normalize Y/n’s presence in the house while Techno seemed to have no care in what happened or occurred with her.

“Y/n… Has she told you anything about where she’s from? Her purpose of being out here?” Techno huffed as he shut his book and his pink orbs with permanent sharp intent landed on Philza. He wasn’t angry, especially not at Philza, and the man himself knew that. Though Philza could tell that Techno was not budging at all with his stance on the strange girl. It wouldn’t surprise Philza if Techno kicked her out the moment she could walk… Though with the knowledge about the girl, how little knowledge she had ironically… Philza took in a deep breath and set the bowls down to take a seat.

“Techno, the girl has no memories. She doesn’t know where she’s from, why she’s here, she didn’t even know she had been attacked and had passed out in the snow. The injury must have caused amnesia on the poor girl.” He explained to his friend whose eyes only widened and seared with anger.

“She can’t remember? Ha! Yeah no, I know when something is very off and this is giving me red flags. She can remember nothing but her name?” Techno stood up and glanced to the ceiling, signifying he was talking about the girl who rested on the floor above them. He kept his voice low, but the venom in his monotone voice was clear to Philza.

“No, you don’t understand… She’s honestly lost. Techno, please. Calm down, buddy. No one is here to threaten you anymore-.”

“That girl is pulling a wall over your eyes, Phil. Nothing adds up. I don’t trust her… That’s final.” the pink-haired male stood his ground and sneered. The fang-like canines on his bottom jaw poking through and giving him an even more aggressive feeling.

“Well, she has to stay here. If you’re so aggressive about it, I can bring her with me back to L’manburg when I return for the week’s end… Though you can’t live in fear like this. You can’t push away people who are innocent when you want to start anew.” Philza insisted as his calm blue eyes were full of worry and fear for not just the girl who lay injured and weakened upstairs, but also for his friend who brought his hands to his head and in pent up anger and dropped them after Philza said his last line.

“I’m not living in fear! It isn’t my fault that others have always feared me!” Techno argued with so much emotion behind those eyes which usually held nothing. Philza flinched at how his friend raised his voice to him but didn’t say anything. A moment of heavy silence passed between them both and neither of them moved… So much said, and so much needing to be said as well. Techno finally dropped his tense stance and went to grab his cloak. As he swung it around his shoulders, Philza spoke up,

“Where are you going, Techno?”

“For a walk… I’ll be back soon. I need to clear my head and this house is getting too crowded to do so.” Techno muttered as he grabbed something from a shelf above the fire and opened the front door to walk out. In his left hand was a sword with a dark color… Sharp and deadly. It was hard to tell if the warm lighting tricked the eyes, but it was as if the blade had been stained red through whatever means.

“Just stay safe, bud.” Philza added, his voice quiet but it held a sense of begging. A sense of worry for the young friend he worried about as he did for his own sons through their hardships. Techno said nothing in return as his gaze fell to the outside world and he took his steps out. The wooden door shutting behind him.

The house once again fell silent… Only the crackling of the dying fire comforted the angelic man who feared what could happen tonight if he didn’t keep one eye open as he slept.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the HUGE amount of support I have gained over the last 2-3 days. I don’t think I’ve ever had a book blow up this much since I wrote my one Eddsworld fanfic back on Quotev many years ago. The kind words and thoughtful comments help me gain the confidence to keep writing, so it really helps to say nice to the author. Haha. Nah, but honestly. The feedback is amazing, and I love to read everyone’s reactions. If you want to keep up with more of my content, I’m just going to plug some of my stuff so that you guys can interact with me, ask questions, and see all the dumb stuff I do on a daily basis besides write.
> 
> Snow’s TikTok: tiktok.com@/snow_is_random
> 
> Snow’s Discord: https://discord.gg/3PeMPPD
> 
> Snow’s Twitter: https://twitter.com/snowisrandom
> 
> Snow’s Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/snowisrandom 
> 
> And with this! I will see you guys all later! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	5. ~Chapter 4: Dark Mindset~

As the moon took the sun’s place in the sky, the cabin home had gone silent as the lights dimmed down. Philza assured that Y/n was comfortable in her bed before telling her that he was going to rest in his downstairs.

“Where did Techno go?” She asked as she realized that the bed across from her was the only one open then and Techno was the only other person in this house. She had not seen or heard from him since he came up to inform Philza that dinner was finished. Philza seemed to hesitate as he glanced to the window across the room on Techno’s side of the room and a look of worry hit him before it faded and he gave Y/n a comforting look instead.

“He just wanted to go for a walk and relax for a bit. He can handle himself, don’t you worry.” His voice was still calm, still gentle… It was fatherly just by the sound. Rich and full of warmth for those he watched over as the angel he was. Y/n took his words and returned a nod as her response. 

“Alright. Good night Philza.”

“Good night, Y/n. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to holler.” The angelic man gave with a wave as he made his way to the ladder and down. Y/n laid down on the bed she had been occupying all day and more. Her body still ached, and her mind was still foggy… Though perhaps a proper night of rest would help her feel much better. Maybe tomorrow would bring her answers to questions left lost in her mind. Just maybe…

The night slowly began to pass, and the moon was soon rich with light as it illuminated the ground below still layered with a thick blanket of snow. The man known as Techno let the night pass as he let his rosy pink hair down and let the air nip at his pale skin. It was something he could feel. It was real… It was something that allowed him to feel like he belonged in his own skin.

He took in a deep breath as a gust of wind swept through and whipped his hair about and moved his cloak as well. The sound of unkind creatures lurked in the distance. Some hid within the trees and shrubs, others stood openly on the hills as undead trudged in the snow mindlessly and abominations basked in the moonlight. By day… They would vanish like mist on the water. By day, the world would be reclaimed by the people who insisted they belonged. Long ago, tales of these creatures made Techno wonder where he belonged in this world.

He was no human, but he refused to be called an abomination. So… Who was he? What was he? A figure with the face of a young man but hooved feet and pointed ears that made him look as if he was a saddened puppy. Sometimes, Techno despised it. He despised his heritage, his background, and altogether… He despised his life. Yet here he still was.

Techno knew he had people who still needed his presence in this forsaken world, but the only one he was willing to stay for was Philza. The man who came to him years ago in the woods when he was on a trip for business, many would ignore Techno. Some would be rude to him on purpose and at the time he was just a kid. Barely just a teenager, but the world was cruel and he grew up as fast as he needed to. Philza was never like anyone else Techno had met. Offering him food, staying to listen, and even telling the young boy that if he ever needed something… He was always welcomed at his home. For once, Techno had someone looking out for him. He had a friend.

He knew how he acted out this evening was inexcusable, but he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with all that had been going on. Leaving his title, his past, in a way- even his own name behind, trying to start anew in a land extremely foreign to him, and then she just showed up. Y/n… Techno wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel mercy for her, or just downright hate. He had no trust in someone like her. Someone who just busted down the walls at a time like this, where he was still vulnerable. He was barely who he was before, and some days he doubted he had earned anything at all… Though then she just appears in the snow.

He couldn’t blame Philza for taking her in. He was a kind soul. Angelic and blessed like the wings on his back, but Techno would still hold much doubt about this girl’s origins. This was all just a trick… Right? It had to be. Where else would she come from? She had to have had a purpose, and the likelihood of someone like her just appearing and right outside his house without a purpose was absurd. That and she just so happened to have amnesia as well? Granted, she did have a head injury that when looked at by himself and Philza, Techno did wonder what had caused it if it was not from a creature of any kind around here… The same with the number of arrow wounds she had sustained.

No matter the case, her background didn’t sit well with Techno, but he had no place to argue. Philza would take her back to L’manburg by the end of the week and help her recover and at least he would then have some time to himself. For now, he could only grip the sword that fit comfortably in his hand and begin his trudge back to the house. The lights dim from the distance, meaning that Philza had probably turned in for the evening, and with that… Most likely the new girl, Y/n. Techno’s pink eyes taking a moment to admire his home that he was proud to call his own. It was quiet… It was his. He mostly built it, and while it may be far from perfect to many. For once it was a home to call his own.

It wasn’t long until he had made it to the front door of the home, carefully opening the door so as not to disturb anyone. He was careful taking his cloak off and taking off the snow boots he wore. As he suspected, once he glanced around the room, he found Philza sleeping soundly in his space by the fire that he enjoyed. Techno always offered him a bed upstairs but Philza always refused, saying that beds made it too cramped if he wanted to fan out his wings. There the man was now, his wings fanned out comfortably as his bucket hat was beside him. His guitar rested against the wall for him to play it in the morning as he snored ever so slightly.

It made Techno chuckle softly. Philza truly was a father even if he tried to hide it. It was a natural thing about him.

The pink-haired young man soon turned his gaze to the ladder which when he took it, led him upstairs to his room now occupied by her. His gaze turned cold as she laid in her bed comfortably. Y/n slept without a single worry on her face as she was nestled up with her blanket and her face half in a pillow. Techno pursed his lips as he turned his gaze away and set his sword silently at the end of his bed, allowing himself to quickly change into his sleepwear. When he finally slipped into bed, he was grateful to finally have this time to himself… Or he thought.

Something deep down stirred. The moment his head hit the pillow it was as if he was much further from being alone than he ever wanted.

‘Who is she?’

‘She must have answers-’

‘Answers! ANSWERS!’

‘Bad. She’s bad.’

‘She could hurt you-’

‘What if she came here to bring you back?’

‘Nothing good-’

‘She could hurt Philza!’

‘No.’

‘Bad. Bad. Bad’

‘Blood!’

‘BLOOD!’

Techno felt his heart rate increase and his chest felt tight.

“No… Not now. Come on.” He begged, his voice quiet so as not to wake Philza or Y/n just across the room from him. Techno gripped the sides of his head as the noise in his head never stopped. It was a symphony of bees, constantly buzzing, constantly having something to say.

‘Don’t let her hurt Philza!’

‘Philza is all we have.’

‘Get her out.’

‘The sword!’

‘Use the sword!’

‘Blood. Blood. Blood!’

‘Nothing new. Always the same.’

‘Yes use the sword!’

‘Hide her in the snow. No one will know.’

They wouldn’t stop… They never stopped, and wouldn’t until he did what they wanted. It was how the cycle continued. Techno begged, and begged, reverting small whimpers as if he was a helpless child. He was helpless… He was always helpless. The only one who saw good in him was Philza. Philza was all that he had, and as he glanced to the sword resting on the floor at the foot of his bed… He had to keep Philza safe.

Techno then proceeded to get up as the voices cried louder and louder to get their way. The sword that fit comfortably in his hand many minutes prior now felt heavy. It felt like the sins that rested on this sword were finally weighing him down, and Y/n would be another. He moved slowly towards her. His hooved feet silent on the wood panels of flooring, acting like the skilled hunter he was. His eyes were no longer full of hate or anger, but now fear as he slowly was beginning to realize that he couldn’t escape the voices. He could run from his choices, he could run from the people he had killed, even all that he destroyed… But Techno could never outrun his biggest foe, himself.

There he stood. Now looking down at Y/n, the girl who slept without a care in the world. Her face was much healthier and full of life unlike days ago when he and Philza had found her. Her breathing was calm… For a moment, Techno pitied her. Who she was, who she could be, none of that would matter if he lifted his sword and sent it back down… She wouldn’t matter. But then all of Philza’s work would be for nothing. All he did to save her, to keep her alive, to make sure she did wake up and would soon be nursed back to health.

The voices began to jumble, and Techno could finally think his thoughts over. If this girl was capable of hurting Philza, she couldn’t right now. Though if Techno killed her at this moment with only the moonlight through the window as a witness, he would be hurting Philza as well. He could stop her if she ever did try something, that was for sure. He could never live with himself if he turned his own friend against him at a time like this.

Little by little, the voices shut up. Techno now could only stand there in shock, staring down at Y/n as his heart still raced and his mind was now more alert than ever. Y/n, on the other hand, had never stirred at all a moment through his madness. She never even shifted in her sleep. Until she let out a deep breath and her body did move to get more comfortable in her sleep. Techno took a step back, afraid she was finally waking and he would have to make up an excuse as to why he was just standing there, sword in hand and standing above this girl’s bed.

That moment never came, instead… One even worse in his opinion did. As she moved in her sleep and let out a small breath, Techno caught her talk in her sleep. His blood went cold and now he was filled with more questions than answers. All Y/n spoke, in a soft and sleepy tone, was:

“Fine… It’s a deal.” 

This was enough to cause Techno to back away and finally call it a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support! On Quotev we have already reached 100 hearts in the first WEEK of publishing, and OH BOY. You guys are amazing. I hope you really enjoy these chapters, I put a lot of thought, planning, and work into each one. I enjoy doing this for you all. Don’t forget to check out my Discord, where you can get free updates and insight into what I do outside of writing- ALONG WITH SNEAK PEEKS TO OTHER WORKS I HAVE. Alright. And without further ado, I’ll see you guys on Tuesday! Ciao!
> 
> https://discord.gg/VssYySf
> 
> -S_I_R


	6. ~Chapter 5: A Promise to Keep~

Y/n let an exasperated sigh pass her lips while she tossed the book given to her carefully to the floor. She had woken up feeling completely fine, Techno getting up and heading downstairs during the early morning woke her initially and she was shocked she never heard him come upstairs last night from his walk. She was left waiting for someone to come back up, whether it was Techno or Philza. Soon the angelic man did come to greet her and bring her food, with it he explained how he planned to go to the village for some errands. Techno would be outside collecting and chopping wood for the fire… And Y/n was still kept on bed rest, Philza's orders.

Granted, the injured woman was given a book to keep herself busy, though she learned a bitter truth about her injuries as she tried to read the book… Her head began to throb and even when she could try to decipher the words, she felt sick to her stomach and struggled with focusing on the words. Her hand reached up and touched the bandages wrapped around her head, no doubt that the injury was the cause of her problem. Clearly, it was not a good time to try picking up a book.

Y/n was now bored out of her mind, subjected to the silence of the cabin as she heard that fire from downstairs crackle with warmth. From outside, a rhythm of cracks and thumps could be heard. Techno was at work chopping up firewood like Philza said he would. As for the angelic older male, Y/n was given no indication when he would be back. This meant she was left alone, and with nothing much else to do.

It was horribly boring, and the young woman was unsure how long she could take just lying in bed waiting for her body to heal. By the time she would be finished healing, she could possibly forget how to walk. It made Y/n panic at just the thought. It wouldn't be hard to just let her body heal naturally as she got used to her usual life again, whatever her usual life even was before this situation. With this in her mind, Y/n threw the blankets on top of her and mentally told prepared herself for what she wanted to do.

With a deep breath, the woman used her good arm mostly to hold her body weight and swing both her legs over the side of the bed. She could finally see what Philza had meant with how badly the damage was. Her right thigh was wrapped up and so was her left calf, each one tingled with a bad sensation. Her nerves screaming in pain and her muscles aching. She hummed as a sign of uncomfortability but she refused to just stop here. She had to push through the pain to be able to recover. She had to have tolerance for the pain… How could she ever expect herself to get better if she didn’t?

Y/n took a deep breath and spoke in a soft voice to herself, one seeking comfort,

“Okay… We can do this. It can’t be too hard. Just… Stand. On, one… Two… Three.” She forced herself to push her body weight up and onto her two feet. The injured parts of her seared up as if on fire, the muscles burning from the action they had not endured for the past few days, and she had to use all her strength to keep from crying out in pain. Instead, Y/n let out an awkward groan. Like one, you would let out when you stubbed your toe or bit your tongue while eating, but this sound held a bit more potential and a bit more pain. Yet she stood, while not completely stable, the broken girl stood.

“Okay, okay… This sucks, a lot. But I did it! Now, just one foot in front of the other. I can do this.” She insisted, taking her left leg and shifting it in front of her a bit. Her knees refused to bend as if they were frail and would snap if she tried. Y/n held onto the wall nearby, and as she began to move, she would cling to anything that allowed her so she could keep moving. Soon, she had made it to the ladder and pondered going down.

She took one foot and placed it on the closest wrung, while her calf and thigh were in the worst pain she believed to have ever felt, a part of her insisted to keep going. Something in the back of her mind wanted to get better as fast as possible and to figure out who she truly was even faster. Deep down, it felt like something wasn’t complete… Not just herself, but a desire she had. Maybe it was her way of knowing that her mind was still there somehow, knowing she had something she needed to do. When she would remember it, she would possibly gain the rest of her memories back as well. That meant that the only way for her to get her memories back was to get better and to find out what she had left unfinished.

This was what kept her standing and now this was what sent her to start going down the ladder. It was hard to do, having to use her good arm to keep herself from just falling down due to how bad it was using her own legs. After a while though, her bare feet touched the flooring of the first floor and she was able to look around. Philza’s bedding and the fireplace burning warmly, behind her to her right the front wooden door was and to her left she could look out the window. Y/n caught a glimpse of the color pink out the window, leaning a bit closer, she could see Techno’s pink hair stand out in the white scene. His cloak was wrapped around him tight while he worked carefully at chopping wood. Bringing his arms up to bear a dark metal axe with the bit sharpened well.

His gaze never fell away from the wood he would chop once, cleanly in half before tossing them aside in a pile and grabbing another. His arms being the only thing Y/n could see come out of his cloak, as he rose them above his head when his axe lifted.

“Hm, he must be strong,” Y/n noted mindlessly as she knew that chopping wood with a rhythm like that for so long must have been tiring, but Techno looked as if he never broke a sweat. Though her mind wandered back inside to her situation.

She didn’t want to be caught wandering while she was told to be on bed rest, though if she was able to get down, how hard could it be for her to get herself back up? Well… Once moving back over to the ladder, Y/n took notice of the one and only flaw of her plan. She found it hard to still bend her knees. How could she possibly climb a ladder if she couldn’t bed her knees? If she had more arm strength, it might have just been possible, but it wouldn’t account for the fact that only her right arm was capable of even holding herself up. Her left was currently wrapped and tied a certain way so her clavicle could have the chance to heal somewhat correctly. Almost in a sling-type of tie.

She groaned impatiently, she couldn’t be stuck standing down here while her legs felt close to giving out on her and her tolerance for pain was wearing thin. Yet every time Y/n used all her might to try and bend her knees and climb up the ladder, pain shot through her leg more than before. For once it brought tears to her eyes as she bit her tongue and refused to cry out no matter how much she truly wanted to. It was time to accept defeat though, and slowly she was able to slide herself to the floor.

So there the damaged girl sat in defeat. On the wooden floor right by the front door for whoever was to walk in first and see her there. Part of her prayed it would be Philza, at least Philza wouldn’t give her a judgemental look. He would possibly be confused and fret over her like he seemed to do no matter what, but at least Y/n could handle that more than the cold stare Techno seemed to forever give. Even when handing over her breakfast this morning when Philza asked him to.

Y/n had a feeling that Techno was not as kind as Philza, or at least he did his best to not seem very kind to her. She didn’t blame him, preferably if she lived in a small cabin with a friend and was used to it for a long time, she too would be irritated at a stranger now having to stay in her own home. The woman had a feeling that her presence brought an unwanted tension to someone who had no control over the situation. She wanted to restore peace as a gift to those who saved her, but the only way she could think of doing so was to get out of their home as fast as possible. It seemed she couldn’t do that very well since she was now sitting on the wooden flooring listening to Techno chop away at chunks of wood.

Until the sound stopped. The rhythmic cadence Techno had created ceased and Y/n’s attention was drawn to the silence. She could no longer see out the window since her view had been lowered by sitting on the floor, but she could head movement. She couldn’t hear any voices though so she doubted Philza had returned back from his trip to the village. She could hear wood being moved around soon after. Most importantly, it was getting placed near the house. Y/n caught this and the sound of someone humming a warm tune, Techno humming. It was calm, gentle, and low. She wasn’t sure what tune he hummed to herself, the sound of it didn’t trigger any sort of memory which wasn’t a surprise. Still, she could enjoy the melody he hummed to himself not knowing she was listening in.

It wasn’t long after that Y/n heard footsteps come up the steps of the front door and she braced herself for the person she didn’t want to face to come in. Maybe if she didn’t look at him, maybe if she avoided eye contact… She could escape with her dignity. The small amount she had at least, as it was all she had.

When the front door opened with an audible creak, the pink-haired male stepped in with a bundle of chopped logs in his arms hidden mostly with his cloak. He scanned the room quickly and it didn’t take him long to see the injured girl on the floor by the ladder with her head down. Her back against the wall and her hands folded together resting against her sternum due to where the one sat from the sling. She looked like a child who was told to sit in time out and Techno could only raise a rosy-colored eyebrow in confusion. He could tell she had gotten herself down here, and his educated guess was she then could not get back up.

Instead of examining her situation first since she was clearly the elephant in the room, Techno took time to head over to the fireplace, place the logs down by it, and even take off his cloak in a quick and seamless manner to hang up. This showed the man’s outfit consisting of a frilled white shirt and dark-colored slacks that hid the hooved feet he had. Those which Y/n didn’t know he had until he had given her her breakfast. Those she had already assumed by his hair, eyes, sharp canines, and pointed ears- he was not human. At least not fully.

His long pink hair was once again braided into a loose braid that cascaded down his left shoulder and his lightly colored pink eyes finally fell on Y/n. Though she never looked back… Techno cleared his throat already giving off a tone of annoyance,

“Care to explain yourself?”

“Well… Not particularly.” Y/n muttered back as she still kept her head down, afraid to make eye contact.

“The fact you aren’t looking at me isn’t helping your cause, whatever it is. Look me in the eyes.” He corrected her, Y/n’s plan to escape with her dignity failing even before she could utter more than three words. Amazing. The young woman lifted her gaze in shame as could see the look in his eyes for himself. Not only did his posture and crossed arms give off a judgmental signal, but his sharp eyes were the most unforgiving. She had nothing else to lose now, funny how she lost, even more, when she believed to have had nothing to begin with.

“I came down here myself. I was trying to walk.” Y/n admitted and Techno took a step closer. Not too close, but enough to prove they had engaged in this conversation instead of Y/n just remaining silent as she had when he entered.

“Why? What were you trying to do?” He continued to interrogate her without letting up any sense of suspicion in his tone.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything, I just wanted to get out of bed. Honestly. It’s boring up there.”

“Didn’t Philza give you something to read?”

“Well, yes… But, it was hard to read. I couldn’t focus.” Y/n tried to explain as she moved her one hand while doing so. She didn’t want to tell him it hurt and made her sick to read as he seemed like the type to not exactly care. Then again, no matter what answer she gave, he didn’t seem thrilled by it.

“You could have just stayed in bed, because look where you’ve ended up.” Techno sighed with little patience and Y/n’s ears heated up in embarrassment. She honestly felt like a child being reprimanded for breaking a rule.

“Look, I just wanted to get up and get out of bed. The sooner I can at least walk… The sooner I can leave.” Y/n spoke back as her tone became a bit more clear and her eyes only expressed blank honesty. For once, her words took Techno by surprise. Her intent to leave most importantly. She didn’t plan to stick around here… She didn’t plan to come for him? Was this just her way of getting out of this? Or was she speaking the truth?

“You plan to leave after you heal? I thought you have no memories.” He inquired as he took yet another step closer.

“I don’t have a single memory except for my name. Though I have a feeling my memories tie elsewhere. If I want them back… I can’t stay here where everything and everyone is new to me. Do you think I’m lying?” She finally realized but Techno’s expression shifted back to neutral at her question to him.

“I have my right to assume you were and still could be lying. This is my home you just appeared in front of, you know?” He huffed and Y/n was surprised at how straightforward he was at a time like this.

“Then I’ll get out of your hair, I’m not lying at all to you. Just, help me get better… And I’ll leave. Okay? I promise.” She insisted, almost begging and Techno smirked.

“You promise?” He echoed and Y/n dreaded saying yes, but she had no other choice but to nod.

“Yes. I promise.”

“Then very well. I’ll help you recover, I’m not as skilled a worker as Philza, but once you are fully healed, you will leave here and never speak of this place to anyone you meet. And if you try anything at all…” Techno stepped closer one last time and kneeled down to her height on the floor. Making direct eye contact, paralyzing the woman with fear, “I will not hesitate to end your life. I don’t take too well to people who go against their promises, Y/n.” Was his last warning before he stood back up. Though the tension never left.

“Now. Let’s get you back upstairs so you can heal up. When Philza leaves for the weekend, I suppose you can stay here so you can focus on getting back to normal. Don’t want you to get stuck here for too long.” Techno muttered and Y/n now dreaded ever making this promise. 


	7. ~Chapter 6: Weekend Plans~

Y/n didn’t think her situation could get worse. She thought she could believe Philza when he said that ‘Techno wasn’t mean, just quiet’, but after hearing the words that passed his lips… She completely disregarded what he had said. For once she didn’t believe Philza and possibly wouldn’t when talking about Techno any longer. He was cold, stern, and after threatening her with death if she tried anything fishy or broke her promise- she was more eager to leave than anything.

Her new personal goal was to be able to walk by next week and simply take her leave after that. If her head still ached and her body coursed with pain, that didn’t matter. What mattered more was that she remained alive so that she could truly figure out who she was. Perhaps Techno didn’t believe her, but she didn’t need him to believe her. She just needed to bide her time until she could leave.

As for the man himself, Techno was useful for helping her get back up that ladder. At first, he tried getting her to get on his back so he could climb up the ladder with Y/n on his back- though her inability to bend her knees from pain or being able to hold onto him with only one arm made it difficult. Y/n tried to explain but Techno didn’t believe her and tried to make it work only to have her yelp and use her good arm to swat at him. Of course, that didn’t earn a positive reaction as he looked close to scolding her again but all Y/n could say,

“I told you not to!”

A heavy silence covered them both as they pondered what to do next, but Techno soon let out a slow sigh and bent back down to try and pick up Y/n.

“Okay. This is going to be a bit difficult. I’ll try not to bend your legs or anything, just bear with me. This is the only time I will do this for you, so don’t get yourself stuck downstairs again. Understood?”

“It was getting awfully boring upstairs, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Sleep? Rest? Do things you should normally be doing if you’re trying to get better?” The pink-haired man paused his moving as he gave a restless shrug leaving the only two souls in the house extremely close to each other. With how close he was, Y/n was able to see how the stands of his hair were each different shades of pink. Bleached from the sun or naturally richer in color, but all were mixed within the loose brain that was placed over his shoulder. She could see the small scars that littered his face but the one that stood out the most was the one across the bridge of his nose. How it wrinkled up when he looked down at her with disdain, the corners of his eyes pinching as well. His pale pink eyes flecked with bits of gold close to the iris, they were almost magical. If she didn’t know any better, Y/n would have been floored by how the small details about him made him seem a bit more likable. Though his anger still stayed and thus so did her fear. 

“I can only do so much of both. If you were stuck in bed all day, you too would want to try and move around as soon as possible.” Y/n sighed as she looked away. Techno continued to move as he didn’t comment any further on what she said. What he did now was lace one arm under her knees to support her there and another around her back, needing to use little to no effort on lifting her. Y/n was surprised at this and she let out a small yelp as she did prior.

“Don’t you dare hit me again. I’m trying here.” He grumbled to which Y/n shook her head frantically.

“No no, I was just startled. I’m fine. I’m fine.” She assured him in an amenable tone. Her eyes now wide and alert as she used her good arm to place over his shoulder and around his neck so she wouldn’t fall. Techno was careful to climb the ladder, playing what seemed almost like a balancing act as his arms were full.

“Don’t get too comfortable like this, as I said, I will not do this again.” Was his only reminder to her as he mostly kept his focus on climbing back upstairs. Once he was on the second floor with no issue. It was an easy matter of taking Y/n over to her bed and setting her down. She expected him to just toss her onto the bed, but he actually took his time to set her down only to back away and head for the ladder again.

“Wait, Techno!” Y/n called out as she wanted to tell him one last thing before he left and most likely wouldn’t come back upstairs until he had to sleep tonight. This did stop the young man as he let out a long breath and turned back around. He felt as if he had did what he needed to and all he wanted to do now was forget about Y/n’s presence in the house, Y/n must have thought the same because she wasted no time with what she needed to say,

“Don’t tell Philza I tried to walk on my own. The poor guy has been worrying over me a lot the past few days and I don’t want him to worry more than he has already. Please? Will you not speak of this incident to him?” She begged, clasping her hands together which looked strange with how her one hand was stuck in the sling. Just then, the two of them could hear the sound of footsteps coming up to the front door. Philza, no doubt.

“Fine. Fine. I won’t tell him. Only because I don’t want Philza to become too stressed out if he was to learn of your self attempted physical therapy session.” Techno agreed with not much care. He then continued on his way to the ladder and down, just as Philza entered the house through with a grateful sigh.

The angelic man saw his friend moving down the ladder and this caught him as strange, as Techno didn’t usually go up to his room until he needed to rest. This was new…

“Oh, Techno… What were you doing up there? Talking to Y/n?” Philza questioned and the pink-haired male looked down at his friend with a clueless expression before responding,

“Uh… Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“Ah, I knew you two would get along at some point. She’s a good soul. Very sweet as well.”

“Mm, sure Phil. Whatever floats your boat. So how was the investigation? Any good news?” Techno returned with a question of his own as he moved off of the ladder once he was firmly back on the first floor. The two, without needing to say a word, both moved over to the fireplace where they usually sat. Techno took one of the logs he chopped earlier and tossed it onto the fire to keep it going for a bit longer while Philza took off his cloak and took a seat.

“No… No news at all. I asked not only the village to our South but the one a bit to the East of here as well. None of the people know who Y/n is or if they had been missing any people.” Philza explained as he relaxed his wings and overall looked extremely stressed. “We have no idea where this girl came from, and neither does she. This is a serious predicament.”

“So when she’s healed up, where will she go?” Techno wondered aloud to which Philza rubbed his temple and replied,

“Who knows… If she’s that much of a bother, I can bring her with me back to L’manburg and let her stay in my home while I come back during the weeks to see you. The others won’t question her too much if I simply say I found her injured as she was while I was traveling around. I was planning on bringing her back with me tomorrow, but with her condition at the moment… I’m afraid trying to bring her with me could cause her more injuries or damage her further.”

“Well, then she can stay here. I can keep an eye on her.” Techno admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. To Philza, this was a shock since before, the pink-haired man seemed as if he didn’t want anything to do with the girl who was a sudden resident in his own home. The real reason was that Techno wanted her to heal as fast as possible and out of his home as fast as possible. Any chance for her to be injured had to be minimized if that was to be the case… Though Philza’s only assumption was that Techno had actually begun to have mercy for her. It made the older man smile warmly.

“Really? Techno, it pleases me to know you and Y/n are finally getting along. She’s a good soul. Just make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble and that she stays well. I don’t want her getting sick or injured more with how weak her body may still be after all she has been through.” Techno wasn’t particularly thrilled with how Philza took his word, but it was better than him knowing what truly was going on. Philza was the only person Techno knew he could trust with everything he had left, he wanted to just ensure that Philza was kept safe. Whatever this girl had planned despite claiming to have amnesia, Techno wouldn’t allow her to wreak havoc on the new life he simply wanted to live.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble. Though I don’t think she’ll want to be bedridden for the next few days, I think she’s already starting to get antsy.” Techno sighed as he could already imagine the girl complaining about just being upstairs all-day. Philza put his hand to his chin as he pondered about that.

“Huh… I suppose that keeping her cooped upstairs would be a bit rude and mean to her. I’ll see what I can do for her before I leave tomorrow morning.” He hummed before looking to his hybrid friend with a hint of worry. “I just want to make sure, you’re sure you will be okay watching over her? I don’t want you to feel as if you need to do this after last night. We both stepped out of line I believe.” He added with a hint of timidness. The memory of the night prior was still fresh for them both, but Techno was used to moving on fast after outbursts he had with others. It was natural to him.

“No. No… And last night was truly my fault. I never meant to snap at you Phil, just the voices… I-.” Techno paused what he wanted to say as he knew it only made him sound insane. Of course, he had told Philza already of what was wrong with him and the angelic man held sympathy… Though every time he brought it up, it made him only sound more and more unstable. Less real… Less human.

Philza saw his friend struggle for a moment as he brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples, a habit he had when he grew agitated at just himself. The blonde man rose to his feet and put a gentle hand on Techno’s shoulder to bring him out of his funk, to which the pink-haired man did look up to his companion and dropped his hands back to his side.

“It’s alright bud. I know you didn’t mean it. It’s alright… Things will get better out here. Hopefully, it’ll help you mentally as well. I just want you to remember that you’re never alone, and it’s okay to ask for support from others. It’s human to have weaknesses. You’re doing perfectly fine, it just takes time.” Philza assured him as he patted Techno’s shoulder while giving him a warm fatherly smile. It was such a natural skill of Philza to comfort others and be a guide for them as such… To Techno, it was truly what he needed the most at the moment. He returned the smile with one of his own.

“Thanks, Phil. I don’t know how I would be here without you.” His voice was gentle and full of truth. It was a side he rarely showed and refused to show to anyone other than Philza. But by mid-morning the next day, Philza would be gone to make his way back to L’manburg and check on his home and the children he had left to protect. Thus leaving Y/n and Techno alone in the cabin… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Early Chapter (It’s technically Saturday in the EST time zone. Soooo. I’m on time I think)! I’ve been getting a lot of feedback and many great and hilarious comments. Your predictions are also very interesting… Keep up the support and maybe you’ll get chapters much quicker. Haha, anyway… I have the next chapter to write, so off I go. I hope you all enjoyed it and I’ll see you Tuesday! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	8. ~Chapter 7: Merely a Bunny~

By the next morning, each person was awake within the small cabin. Philza had packed some of his items and even brought Y/n downstairs to see him off since he claimed to have something for her.

“You really don’t need to give me anything Philza,” She insisted after sitting herself down in one of the free chairs by the fire. Techno paced around with a tired expression as he was simply tuning out the conversation for the moment. It didn’t concern him, so what was the point of listening in. Philza gave Y/n a soft smile though and took something that leaned against the wall, when bringing it to the young woman she saw how it was a wooden staff-like cane. A foot longer than her height and clearly sturdy.

“I know how walking for you has been a bit of a challenge, and I don’t want you to stay upstairs alone all day. So hopefully with this and Techno’s help, you can get around a bit more and start to get used to walking and moving once again. Maybe he can take you to the village or for a walk outside” He gifted her. Techno was caught off guard at the mention of his name, but it was his own fault for letting Philza believe that he and Y/n were much closer than how they really were. Y/n was more so taken back by the kind gesture and gave Philza a sincere nod.

“Thank you! This is so kind of you Philza.” She responded with glee as she took hold of the staff and using her body weight and its support she could stand and move with a bit more ease. The angelic man moved a few of his bags as he added,

“I would sometimes use it as I traveled from here back home, but I believe you need it more than I. Just don’t get into any trouble. I trust that Techno will make sure you stay safe.” Looking to Techno who could only give a small nod as he went back to pacing with nothing more to say in the conversation. After Philza slung his satchel over his shoulder he approached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Pacing isn’t good for you, old friend. You’re young, you have no need to pace around like you’re my age.” Philza said with a warm laugh and Y/n saw how Techno cracked a small smile, ever so slightly. It made the sharp canines on his bottom jaw peak out, but it made him seem so much more real…

“Alright, Phil. You better get going so that no one starts to question you…” He acknowledged.

“Understood. I’ll see you both in a few days. Stay safe… Keep an eye on each other.” Philza said before he took his leave out the front door as Techno showed him out. The pink-haired male stood on the front steps as he watched his friend start his trek back to the kingdom that made the pit of his stomach burn with hatred. Techno did all he could though and none of that mattered.

Once Philza was out of view to Techno, the young man closed the front door and turned back to the girl who was starting to move a bit more freely thanks to the help of Philza’s gift. Sure, it was just a large wooden branch that Techno remembered him whittling on a few months back- but to Y/n it was a gift that allowed her a bit more freedom. Techno could see the gleam in her eyes, how she shuffled one foot in front of the other. She was patient with herself but was willing to push herself to get used to moving again

At one point she did look up to meet Techno’s usual unamused gaze, Y/n shot him a sheepish smile.

“So… It’s just you and I, now.”

“Yeah, sadly…” He hummed back a response as he moved across the room and took a small hair tie he kept around his wrist as he began to braid his hair while he walked. Y/n’s lost and innocent eyes followed him as he moved over to his seat on the windowsill, watching his fingers lace the three separated strands of hair into a sturdy braid. Not too tight or too loose, but well enough to keep his long hair from getting in the way.

“Well, care to tell me where Philza is going? Why don’t you go with him if you seem upset that you’re stuck here with me?” She finally huffed which gave a negative reaction from Techno. For a moment he stopped his braiding to shoot a dangerous glare at her. How clueless was she? Then again, it would make sense that if she didn’t have any memories- she wouldn’t know of that place.

“He went to a land under the name L’manburg. It’s a larger one of the city-states around here. And… I don’t go there because I don’t want to. That’s all.” Techno responded reluctantly as he then continued to braid his hair. His gaze fell back to the floor as he focused very little on the girl across the room from him. Meanwhile, Y/n was underwhelmed by his answer… Something with the name L’manburg sat on the tip of her tongue, but perhaps that was just her mind trying to hold onto the name to try and gain a memory. Anything… Though nothing. Once again, she had disappointed herself and was left with nothing more but false hope.

Techno tied the end of his braid and tossed it behind him as he went to stand and grab his cloak.

“Where are you going?” Y/n asked with a slight tilt of her head.

“Outside, I have to tend to a few things.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Huh?” Techno shot her a confused look as that was the last thing he expected her to ask. “Why? You should go back upstairs and rest… The last thing I want to do is have to watch you while I’m outside trying to get things done.”

“I won’t be able to get used to walking again if I don’t try walking now. Going outside will help me. I’m not going to get in your way.” She insisted while clinging to the staff given to her as if it was her lifeline. She was still so frail, so innocent, so vulnerable. It didn’t sit well with Techno, but something deep down kept arguing with the voices within him about how she couldn’t be this good of an actress. Maybe this girl was a true example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A thick silence took place in the cabin once again before Techno broke and let out an already tired and irritated sigh.

“Fine. You can come outside. Just don’t get stuck in the snow, because I refuse to rescue you if you fall over.” Y/n’s eyes lit up for the second time as she gasped and smiled with glee.

“Thank you! Do you have a cloak I may borrow?” She asked. Techno tossed her an older cloak that was a deep red color.

“This one may work, it’s a bit too small for me so you can have it I suppose.” He allowed before he made his way to the door. The young man looked back to see Y/n draping the cloak around her shoulders and clipping it. It was still a bit big on her, but at least it gave her room to tuck her damaged arm inside as she used her good arm to hold onto the staff and slowly move with its help. Techno felt like all he could do was observe her. To watch her slip up, the moment she broke her facade and he could finally have a reason to never trust her. Though each and every time, she acted so natural.

Constantly lost, constantly fearful, constantly grateful, and content with such the littlest things as if she truly had nothing and believed so… He claimed to have found a wolf in sheep’s clothing, but what if she was truly nothing more than a bunny. She clearly was more scared of him than he was of her. What would be the chance that he was only striking fear into the heart of a girl that knew nothing to begin with. He was only making her believe what many others already knew of him… That he was a monster.

Her gaze jerked back up after clipping the cloak around her, giving a timid smile as she moved to the front door to head out with him.

“It was a bit difficult with one hand, I can’t wait until I can get this other arm out of this sling, but I feel as if this will take longer than my legs since Philza claimed my collar bone was fractured.” Y/n excused, rambling a bit as Techno held the door for her to head out and see the cold white world around the cabin they inhabited. He didn’t respond to her mindless babbling as she tried to cover the silence with some type of noise, but he allowed her to take her time as she took in the world and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head to keep warm and to ensure the safety of her bandaged head. “Wow, it’s beautiful out here.”

“Do you know which direction you even came from? North? West?” Techno asked the amnesiac as he walked down the wooden front steps with ease. Meanwhile, Y/n took her sweet time. One step at a time as bending her legs still would shoot pain through them.

“No… I don’t.” She muttered, knowing that Techno would continue to get some form of answer or truth out of her. If she knew the truth, she would tell him… Anything to get his angry gaze and harsh stare off of her. “I’m sorry.” She added ever so softly as she reached the ground and heard Techno let out a long breath which held some sort of pent-up emotion.

“It’s fine… Anyway, I’m going to be tending to my animals. Keep yourself busy for a bit, please? I really don’t want to retrieve you from a snowbank just because you think you can try and walk through one.” The pink-haired man finally responded as he pulled his hood up as well and walked over to a stall which Y/n saw for the first time. Inside was a horse standing there with a chestnut-colored coat. The woman was actually surprised that he had a horse but didn’t think much of it and allowed herself to find amusement in the cold frozen precipitation on the ground.

Techno tended to his horse, humming a similar tune that he used the day prior while cutting wood. A tune he could recall from the back of his mind, something to pull from the wreckage of tainted memories. Past the blood and deaths, he could recall being very young but hearing a sweet song sung from the heart of a mother. A melody of hope and redemption in a world so unfair and cruel… A world that only became crueler by the day. He chose to associate the song with safer times secluded in the back of his mind. Away from the voices that laughed and mocked him, the voice that had one desire and one desire only.

“Hey Techno!” The feminine voice chirped which caused him to look up sharply, his eyes showing alertness and a sharp instinct. Only to still be struck by something wet and cold before he could react. Whatever hit him had struck his right shoulder, mostly his cloak. It took him a moment to see bits of snow sprinkle to the ground from the impact point while some still littered his covering. He was hit with a snowball? His eyes then trailed up to the culprit and there she stood,

Y/n with a wide smile. Child-like and innocent… Full of hope for a future she had no idea where it would lead her. Lost from the past’s actions not knowing what had brought her to her current situation. Pain aching through her entire body, but she knew that something awaited her. Someone, someplace, some people perhaps? She had evidence of being the one to throw the object in question. Her right hand now bright pink from sticking her hand in the cold as she propped her weight against the staff for balance. Her smile and constant fits of giggling gave her away just the same.

For a moment, the voices grew angered. How dare she act like this? How dare she act so simple, so naive when no doubt her appearance held malice… But that was the issue. Nothing she did or said ever held malice. Her actions never actually proved Techno’s accusations of her. All she was… Was a girl who was just as if not more lost than he ever could be.

The girl’s laughter died down as she opened her eyes at the realization that Techno was most likely not amused. She saw him stare her down for a moment and panic rose within her, maybe this wasn’t a good idea at all. Soon, a small smile finally appeared on his face. Similar to the one he gave Philza earlier but better, evolving into a hearty laugh that took Y/n by storm. It was warm, not like Philza’s laugh- which was rich and fatherly. This one was light, airy, and it was wholesome. Y/n’s panic completely vanished as she felt her face heat up and she laughed again once more.

Techno brushed the snow residue off of his cloak with the back of his hand before scooping up a handful of the white substance himself and shaping it into a small orb.

“I’d be careful who you throw snowballs at, Y/n.” He warned, not in a menacing tone but one that held a bit of competitiveness and sportsmanship. Before she could ask why and regain from her laughter, Y/n saw the snowball fly for her which she blocked with her good shoulder. It shattered against her cloak and left a residue much as her’s did to Techno’s.

“It’s fun! What can I say?” She joked back as she picked up another and tossed it at him. This sparked a small war between the two, littered with laughter and shouting and officially ending when Techno dropped a snowball in Y/n’s cloak which made her shriek. For once between the two There was hope. There was understanding as Techno began to see Y/n as less of a threat. Even if it was just for a moment… He began to see how little chance there was for such a girl to be nothing more than a lost soul blowing in on a cold winter’s night. One left as a lone gift in the snow.


	9. ~Chapter 8: Our L'manburg~

It was half into the next day when Philza could see the rooftops of wooden and stone buildings. The flags of the land bellowing in the midday breeze that was much much warmer than the air where Techno lived. As he took a step onto the wooden path, passing businesses, the church, and slightly larger homes, Philza took in the land that always felt far from home to him. He missed when he and his sons lived in their small ranch style home out in what was the middle of nowhere.

There wasn’t fear, there wasn’t drama, there was sadness in the memories that their old house held but it wasn’t the same sadness Philza felt when he laid his eyes upon the land he now walked on. The scars of war, loss beyond any word imaginable, and the sins on Philza’s shoulders that weighed him further and further down. Staying with Techno was never a bother to him because he would prefer being anywhere else than he was right now.

While Philza could understand that Techno needed the support since his own life was full of more sorrows than anything else, but no one could see that Philza needed Techno just as much as Techno needed him. Philza was a father, a husband, but one by one he felt like all of them were starting to vanish before him. His own son… His flesh and blood. His wife’s first joy and the boy that they had.

He was supposed to protect him. He promised her, and he remembered that promise well. Time had slowed down for Philza at that moment many many years ago. Her smooth pale skin almost paperwhite, and her beautiful silver eyes dull and lost. He stayed by her bedside until her final breath and when she left, his world grew so much darker. She was his light, and together they had settled down in which Philza thought would be a perfect life. Sadly the world never had those plans for him.

This world took everything from a man who only knew how to give… Though it acted as if he committed a sin he could never repent for. Whatever the universe had against him, he didn’t care… But he only wished that it didn’t hurt those he loved the most. It could have taken him, but never did it. He feared who he would lose next.

It wasn’t long until Philza reached the center of the town where some of the smaller and more grouped together homes were, but they did earn a lovely view of the town’s center. People sat and chatted, merchants moved around though a group caught Philza’s eye and he had caught theirs. In front was a young boy, maybe only sixteen but the suit he wore showed off his importance. His hair was a light brown and his eyes a sweet blue. Beside him was a slightly older boy with darker hair and a more casual style, on top of his head was a loosely knit beanie. Lastly, there was a much younger boy with reddish hair and a fox-like face pairing well with a pair of fox ears on his head.

The youngest boy in the suit landed his eyes on Philza entering the town’s center which caused his face to light up with joy.

“Philza! There you are!” He exclaimed while rushing up to the older angelic man. A warm smile crossed Philza’s face as he let the negative thoughts of the past disappear in the meantime.

“Hey, Tubbo. How have you been holding up here bud? It seems that everything must be fine with a look like that on your face,” Philza commented as he tousled the hair on the young boy’s head. This was the boy that many years ago he knew needed a safe place to live, so Philza took him in and treated him as his own son amongst the others within his home. When things settled here in L’manburg and peace finally came, it wasn’t surprising that the young boy with a kind and caring personality and a natural leader0like instinct would be given the title president. Philza’s gaze then shifted to the fox boy with a warm smile when he had greeted his adopted son well enough. 

“How are you doing Fundy? You’re not going to greet your grandpop on your own?” The fox boy’s ears perked up when his grandfather called his name and the tail he had swayed at a slightly faster pace. Without a single bit of hesitation, he then leaped and hugged Philza. It made the older man smile fondly as he could see how much this boy was much like his father… Wilbur… If only he was around to watch his own boy grow up now.

“You’ve been gone all week pop! What were you doing? Tubbo has made me help him and Quackity with boring political stuff.” The young boy pouted as he looked back at the older boys. Tubbo laughed at the young teen’s comment while the older boy with the beanie who’s name was Quackity gave a light shrug.

“Kid wanted to help… Though he does have a good question, Phil. Where were you? I don’t remember you saying you were planning on traveling around this weekend.” Quackity commented, his tone a bit more serious and grounded when the other two were much more innocent. Much more clueless… Though Philza could see how Quackity distrusted him. The history of his life was never on his side.

“I was just walking the woods for the materials I would need back here. Herbs, spices, seeing what I could use for trades. I don’t need to tell you where I go all the time, bud. I’m a grown man.” Philza defended in a calm tone as he let Fundy go from the hug he wanted and patted the young boy’s head. Tubbo didn’t see anything wrong as it was normal for Philza to head off when he pleased… For many days, weeks, months… It was simply how Philza always was and sometimes Wilbur looked after them, but after some time- they knew how to look after themselves at home. Especially once Wilbur left when Fundy came into his life.

Quackity went to argue but was cut off by a stranger approaching the small group. This person was even new to Philza, who swore he knew most of the people in L’manburg by this point. This young man held an eternal form, his skin split into two halves. One side dark in color while the other practically lacked it. Not only that but he had a form of heterochromia where the eye on the darker colored side of his body was bright piercing green, one the other side- the eye was a form of deep and unsettling red. This pattern followed out with his hair and even with the little freckles that dotted his cheeks. Despite his odd appearance, the young man gave a warm smile as he held papers in his arms.

“Hey! Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Tubbo… I thought you said we needed to discuss some things?” He glanced to Philza for a single moment before turning his gaze to the floor and clearly showing that despite his unsettling form, he was incredibly shy and uncomfortable. Tubbo turned to the man then and smiled with a carefree expression.

“Oh! Perfect timing! Yeah, we need to talk about some stuff. Quackity wanted to have a meeting… But while you’re here, Philza- This is Ranboo. Ranboo- this is my dad! Philza!”

“And he’s my grandpop!” Fundy butt in as he pointed as his chest with his thumb to emphasize his sentence. The man by the name of Ranboo blinked once or twice as he turned his gaze back up and then gave an expression holding a bit of realization.

“Oh! Right, right. I think I remember you telling me something about him. Um. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I-... I’m Ranboo. Just Ranboo.” He greeted sheepishly and Philza instantly thought to himself,

‘Sort of reminds me of Y/n.’ With his shy nature and overly polite form. It made him smile as it reminded him of the good deed he had achieved and the life he had saved. It was sad no one here would ever know, but he didn’t need praise for all he did.

“Well young man, it’s great to meet you. How did you end up here in L’manburg? Did you come from another land?” Philza asked with a normal and warm tone, this made the young man release tension from his shoulders but it was clear he was still wary.

“Well…” Ranboo started before Tubbo finished,

“Ranboo came here a little over a week ago, right after you left or so. He just came wandering through. Not a single memory in his head but he was fun to talk to. So I offered him a job with us!” The innocent boy explained and Philza now felt a very uncanny feeling about this boy. This had to be a strange coincidence, right? Both this young man and Y/n being amnesiacs… Philza didn’t have time to ponder this at the moment as he was still in plain open sight with Quackity possibly suspicious of him.

“No memories? Um, I’m sorry to hear… At least you can live here well. Tubbo’s a good kid, and I’m glad to hear the two of you are getting along. L’manburg here is a nice place… Run well and standing well now.” Philza looked down at the two boys who he called his own blood. Giving them both a quick pat on the head. Quackity soon cleared his throat as he had not spoken at all through this confrontation except for asking Philza about his whereabouts.

“Anyway. President Tubbo… We need to get going. That meeting isn’t going to wait. I would really like to get it done with so we can have the rest of the day to relax.” Quackity insisted to which Tubbo nodded.

“Alright Big Q! See you around Phil! Maybe I can come over to your house for dinner tonight? I miss your homemade soups.” Tubbo asked and Fundy added in with,

“Me too! Me too, please!”

“Sure boys. I’ll make some chicken soup like I know you both enjoy. Maybe you can bring your new friend along also.” Philza commented with a small chuckle.

“That’s a good idea. Ranboo, you’ll enjoy Philza’s cooking, it’s so good. Bye Phil!” the group began to move, Tubbo gave one last wave to his father figure before they were back to chatting about whatever they had been prior.

Philza could only let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. His eyes turning back to the city’s center and a lump forming in his throat. He was starting to notice additions to the posts and walls of certain buildings that he had not noticed when first entering L’manburg. Everywhere he looked he could see identical posters all reading the same words:

: WANTED. DEAD OR ALIVE.

For a picture, a well-drawn portrait of the same pink-haired male he knew was blown up for everyone to see. His eyes depicted as cold and malicious, his face forever stuck in a scowl… Philza felt sick to his stomach that they were going this far about the actions Techno had taken months ago.

Whatever these posters meant… Whatever Quackity was suspecting about him, and whatever they were meeting to walk about, Philza knew it couldn’t be. The worse had yet to come, and now was not the time to have so many people suffer. Techno was never a bad person… There was hope that he would finally get the joy he deserved. If Philza could never have his happy ending, he damn well wanted Techno to get his own. He would stick with that wish until the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhH! I wanted to get two chapters out this Saturday since this chapter wasn’t focused around the Reader or Techno but it does have a huge plot purpose as you can see-. I just got so busy with something I’m working on in my off time from writing. I got invited to an SMP that I stream on Twitch with a few other smaller streamers. And today we had a huge plot stream! If you wanna keep up with this and get to know how I act and think of a more personal and fun level go on over and follow me at:
> 
> twitch.tv/snowisrandom
> 
> I stream every Thursday and Friday and I may do Saturdays now for lore streams! Come check me out and support my journey to become a big Minecraft streamer! Please, I would appreciate it very much, guys!
> 
> Anyway, I love you all so much, thank you for the support! And I’ll see you all on Tuesday! Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	10. ~Chapter 9: Subtle Changes~

“How much do I need to annoy you to have you buy me one of those small cakes? That baker seemed nice.”

“Annoying me will get you nowhere but in a hole... “

It was a calm yet bustling midday in one of the villages in the frozen tundra. It had been almost two days since Philza had left the two younger adults alone to handle themselves while he made sure his reputation in L’manburg was still there. Techno insisted on getting some fresh produce from the larger village to the south of the home, knowing it had a larger market and much more open space than the one located East which was shrouded by a dense spruce forest. While Y/n was starting to get better at walking and could now finally bend her knees a bit, she still in no shape to walk through the snow. Yet she refused to stay home alone bored off her mind, and instead begged until she got her way.

Here they were now, Techno holding the reins of his steed while Y/n sat on the back of the horse so she didn’t need to walk. It was an idea she had offered her, claiming that the horse deserved to get out and have a nice walk as well, to which Techno couldn’t really disagree or deny.

Children ran around and played, women gossiped in the streets near their home, men worked hard and merchants bustled around trying their best to sell their goods. The pair had just come from the baker who knew Techno and Philza well and he was surprised to see a young woman instead of the usual pair of friends. Y/n greeted the man as Techno was just doing his best to get what he needed and then would be on his way. Nevertheless, Y/n had caught sight of the array of sweets made by the baker and she wanted nothing more than one. She had been living off of meats, soup, and bread with Techno and Philza for the past week almost, and while it did have all she really needed to get better, she couldn’t help but want one of the small palm-sized cakes with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

“But they looked good! Tell me you didn’t want one either, they looked soft and luscious. It makes me wonder if I’ve ever even had something like that.” Y/n huffed as her cloak shifted as the chestnut shaded stallion trotted at the same pace his owner walked. He was well behaved and it made Techno seem like much more of a fascinating man that he had the ability to train a horse this well… It made Y/n wonder what his life’s story may even sound like.

“You don’t need a strawberry shortcake.” Techno stood his ground. He glanced back at the girl from time to time and would peer at her from under the hood he had pulled over his head. He made sure to hide his ears and the only thing that made him seem less human was his hair and eye color. No one seemed to mind, but it was also a wonder to see if the people would treat him any differently if he didn’t hide his strange features…. Or would they just continue about their way and not bother him?

“A strawberry shortcake…” Y/n repeated to herself to remember or recall the name of the desert when a moment passed and nothing came to her she then added, “I want to eat a bunch of them!”

“Eat too much many of them, and you’ll become a shortcake.” Techno shook his head causing his braid to shift a bit.

“And what is that supposed to mean? Hm?”

“It means what it means, now, please. I would like to just finish up here without gaining a headache. Our last stop is the butcher and then we can make our way back home.” He continued to walk and Y/n gave up on arguing with him. Maybe at another time, she could come back here with Philza. Surely he would be much kinder and a bit more lenient on letting Y/n try a new treat. At least… New now.

Her eyes observed the small village and its inhabitants with curiosity shining wildly. Did she live in a village like this? What if she did? Did anyone from her home miss her? Did anyone even plan on finding her? These were questions she never stopped to ask. She never thought about them until the matter of her own mind over what her life could have been, begun to resonate within the young woman’s chest.

“Techno?” Y/n began in a calmer tone. It caught the young man off guard as he looked back to her knowing whatever she was about to say was a bit more serious. "Where do you think I grew up? Do you have any idea where I even came from? When we first met, you seemed to assume I was bad. Why was that? Was it because you assumed I came from a certain land?" She finally asked once she knew she had his attention. Techno didn't answer right away. He pondered her questions to him, and thought carefully of his answers…

"I don't know where you really come from. I just thought you were here to cause harm to Phil or I."

"Why? Do you two have enemies?"

"Phil has no enemies…" Techno corrected her in a solemn and content tone.

"What about you?" She then wondered, but Techno simply placed a finger to his lips as a sign he would rather not say. His silence spoke a thousand words though, and Y/n could only see that his distrust in her was from some form of paranoia then. She still had something to ask though, so the young woman spoke up one last time,

"Hey… Techno?"

"What?"

"Do… Do you think anyone is looking for me? People from my home? Wherever I've come from…" Y/n wondered in a sheepish tone. She knew Techno would be honest with her, but was honesty what she truly needed at this moment.

"I… I'm sure someone has to be looking for you. You'll find your place again. It just will take time, don't rush yourself too much. Y/n" He answered. Techno's voice was gentle for once, almost careful and tentative in tone as if he was afraid to speak poorly on a topic as this. Y/n recognized this, but decided against saying anything in fear of ruining the calm moment between the two.

It wasn't long then when Techno had finished getting fresh meat from the butcher. Heading in quickly as he tied the reins of his horse to a post outside and instructed Y/n to stay put. He never lowered his hood as he requested his order and the butcher went to work preparing it for him.

"Aren't you usually alone this time of week young man? Who's that young lady waiting outside?" The man behind the counter sparked some small talk to which Techno was caught off guard about.

"Uh. Yeah. I am, usually. She's just a friend. She isn't staying long." He responded shortly.

"Well she does seem like a sweetheart. You should have bought her in." The butcher joked back as he wrapped up the meat. His gaze looked up and past Techno through the window to see Y/n. A smile on his face. "She seems like a good soul. Like an innocent blooming flower in the early Spring time. Some of the town is wary of your friend and you just coming from nowhere and settling down. Though she seems to make you seem a little less stiff. She should stay around longer, it could be good for you."

Techno looked back himself, to see Y/n through the window. A few children who were playing stopped and were chatting with her. Glee on their face as she smiled down at them and said something. Possibly a joke, or kind words… She really never seemed to have a bad bone in her body. A mother and daughter pair passed by her, offering her a flower from a basket the mother carried. Most likely travelers from far away simply wishing to give a bit of color to the cold barren land.

Y/n accepted the flower, and gave it to one of the children. She tucked it behind their ear while giving them a sweet smile and soon the group went on their way with loud but happy banter… Still Y/n remained on the horse as she watched them on their way. Techno saw how her eyes shined in the sun, the light catching in the color and bouncing around. Her face holding a small but enchanting smile that he didn't think was possible before. She was interesting… Who was she? Where did she come from? Would he ever know? No, perhaps not. But it didn't hurt to wonder about her endlessly

"I suppose. She's a different soul." Techno finally said, to which the Butcher finished while giving Techno his order.

"Sometimes, different is good."

Techno finally exited the butcher shop. Y/n's gaze focusing on the door opening and her smile grew wider at the sight of Techno.

"There you are! The children here are so adorable… It makes me wonder how I was as a kid. Anyway, are we heading home now?" She asked as Techno grabbed the reins of his horse and shook his head.

"Well. No. Why don't we head back to the bakery? I changed my mind, a strawberry shortcake sounds good about now." He spoke nonchalantly, giving a small shrug as he turned his gaze to the streets again. Though he knew very well that Y/n was now radiating with glee.

"Wait! You're not joking?" She gasped while the young man gave a simple shake of his head.

"I'm not joking. Don't be too annoying, or I will change my mind. Got it?" He acted stern as he wanted to still stand his ground. Though something about the way Y/n nodded frantically to his comment, but still radiated with the purest energy… He couldn't help but feel as if she had brought an innocent time with her, like a gentle Spring breeze.


	11. ~Chapter 10: Sharing a Story~

Time flew and before they knew it, Y/n and Techno had almost survived the few days they needed to spend alone together. If Y/n knew any better, she would have said it was the greatest time she had in her life. While Techno could be cold and stern in his own ways, he did have a small side that she was beginning to catch onto. While Y/n tried to walk and move, Techno observed her and would catch her if she fell. If she was beginning to slow down or seem in pain, he would instruct her to sit down or help her get back upstairs to her bed. She understood that the only reason he treated her this way was to get her out of his home quicker.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed pushing his buttons. When she wasn’t greeted with a harsh remark or a death glare, Y/n would be gifted a light airy chuckle or a wide smile of amusement. A smile that felt so real, so sincere, and a laugh that lit up a room… She swore she was dreaming when she heard it. It sounded like he could never take in the proper amount of air when laughing, and when Techno would laugh Y/n couldn’t help but do the same in return.

Though today was the last day before Philza would return the next morning and the connection between the two most likely would die out again. By then, Y/n would have to leave later in the week and only the stars above would know what would happen to her then. She made a promise to Techno, and she didn’t wish to break it. She was too afraid too… No matter how many times his smile and laugh would settle her nerves about him, something always lingered in the back of her mind. He was not as kind as he let off to seem… He was much worse. He didn’t want her here. End of story.

That didn’t matter at the moment though, as Y/n stared out the window in fascination at the snow that came down in giant flakes. They weren’t fast or harsh, but they came down in large bulk. Enough to fill in the footprints made by them both throughout the days, and to coat the world in a fresh new layer of pure white. It wasn’t a blizzard, like the one that had caused her to be here… But it was a nice snowfall that made her admire and feel grateful for the warm clothing, building, and fire the housing allowed her to have.

The sound of footsteps coming up the front steps to the door alerted the woman, her gaze snapping to the wooden door just as it opened. Techno stepped in, the pink-haired male dropping his hood which was dusted in the same wet fluffy flakes that Y/n had just observed coming down. Not only was it on his clothing, but Techno’s braided hair also held flakes in it. Suspended within his hair until he stepped inside and they began to melt away.

“Alright… I just needed to make sure Carl had enough food for the night and was properly closed in.” He explained to her while he took off his cloak, boots, and gloves. His cheeks were rosy from their exposure to the cold and Y/n took notice of how he rubbed his hands together in his best attempts to warm up.

“It’s cold out there, isn’t it,” Y/n commented as she stood up from her spot by the window.

“It is, but it’s not as bad as it can be,” Techno responded though it was clear in his tone how weather like this never pleased him.

“You can sit by the fire and warm up, I’m sure I can make something to eat for dinner tonight.” The young woman insisted as she bustled about at the pace she had been gaining. She could bend her knees a bit more each day, and she could walk at a normal pace with a bit of assistance from the staff given to her from Philza- though running, and extreme movement still pained her. It would be an issue if she couldn’t heal up enough by the time she needed to leave.

As Y/n began to gather her needed items for cooking, bowls, a pot, the ingredients, and utensils, Techno gave her a puzzled look.

“Excuse me? No, I don’t know if letting you cook is a good idea.” He grumbled while walking across the room to her.

“I’ve helped you cook the past few days and I’m sure I can do it. You can sit by the fire and tell me what I’m doing wrong from there like you always do.” She huffed back with surging confidence. Even though Techno would want her gone by the end of the week, Y/n at least wanted to end off on good terms. Even when Philza would come back and Techno wouldn’t need to watch over her all the time… Y/n wanted something to hope for.

Techno could sense her assertiveness and not wanting to cause much of a conflict, he let out a sigh and sat on the floor by the fire where he normally did.

“Don’t add too much pepper like you keep trying to.”

“I like to add a bit more because I find the taste nice.”

“Your tastes are very strange then.” He scoffed as he picked up a novel from the floor and opened it up to a bookmarked page. Even putting on a pair of reading glasses which helped to frame his face a bit differently, and even made Techno look a little less intimidating. Y/n began preparing the soup, using leftover meat and vegetables from the day’s earlier meal while she also ensured it was seasoned nicely, especially making sure to not add too much pepper.

“What are you reading?” Y/n found herself asking as she brought the full pot over to the fire and set it up to cook like she had seen Techno and Philza do before. It was a bit tricking with one hand but after a bit of patience and willpower, she had gotten it set up and began to stir. 

“Different short tales, mythological stories of the land before it was what it is today. I find them fascinating.” Techno explained with a proud tone. It held passion and admiration… Something that made Y/n look at him with wonder as he said this, now sitting across from him as she stirred the soup.

“They sound fascinating.” She chimed in and it earned a small chuckle from Techno.

“You don’t even know any of the stories…” He concluded as he looked up from his book, peering over the frames of his glasses so his sharp light rose eyes caught with the eyes of the lost girl. Her orbs were innocent, sweet, and as clueless as ever. It never ceased to surprise him how no matter how long she remained or how much time passed, she was no further healed mentally despite becoming stronger physically.

“If you find them interesting, then they must be good.” She insisted with a warm smile, her gaze shifting back to the pot over the fire. She continued to stir and Techno was for once at a loss of words. Not with the words themselves, but with how carefree she said it. The way she valued Techno’s thoughts… It was foolish, Y/n was nothing but foolish. Right?

“Sure, if you say so.” Techno huffed as he looked back down at his book and continued to read. Y/n continued to cook the soup and not before long, it was finished. Ladling spoonfuls of the meal into bowls before giving a bowl to Techno and one to herself.

“Hey, does it taste good? I made sure to add the right amount of pepper, I might add a bit more to mine though… I find it good.” She hummed as she added a bit more pepper and moved to her spot to eat, deciding to move next to him instead of being across from him. He didn’t seem to mind on the outside though.

“This is adequate. It’s important to have the right skills to cook and make food for yourself.” Techno concluded as he ate the soup at a decent pace. He always moved with ease, purpose, and with a hint of grace. He didn’t spill anything on himself or the floor and after a bit of time, he was finished and set his bowl aside. By then, Techno looked over to the girl to see her eyes trained on him with fascination. “It’s rude to stare, you know?”

“Oh, sorry,” Y/n muttered with a sheepish tone. Her eyes fell back to her bowl. She held it in her left hand still up in a sling while it healed as she scooped up the contents of the bowl with a spoon in her other hand. She wasn’t as graceful and of course, she still had a long way to go until she didn’t look like a clueless and clumsy child. But Techno could tell that she was simply trying to get better, and he couldn’t help but respect her for her determination to keep her promise. Even if that promise was founded on the soil of threats and malicious intent.

Would she be prepared to leave though? If Y/n finally left like promised… Would Techno actually be happy with his choices? These past few days, he found her annoying little quirks amusing. Much like how Philza made horrible jokes that still gave Techno a reason to smile… Y/n’s existence was like a fuzzy blanket in the cold. It was warm, pleasant, and for once allowed Techno to feel comfort. Even for just a little bit.

As Techno continued to read the stories within the book he held, a pair of eyes beside him glanced to the yellowed pages and quickly skimmed the page,

“If you want to read the book so bad, I can loan it to you tomorrow. You’ll have to return it before you leave though.” He hummed as he looked down at the nosy girl who was once again a bit surprised she had been caught. Though this time she was simply peering at the book he read as he read it.

“Oh. Um. it’s okay. You don’t have to give it to me.” She excused so frantically. For once she was defensive, her body language much more stiff and protective. Techno could see it all as if he was reviewing the contents of his most favorite novel, he knew how to read a person’s expressions and body language well.

“Why the sudden change? You can read, can you?” Techno spoke out but then realized how his words could be much truer than he initially believed. Y/n had sustained damage to her head… It would also explain how reading never kept her busy at all. “Or can you no longer…” He trailed off as the girl shrunk away little by little.

“I can read a bit, but… the more I try to focus on the words, the less it makes sense and then my head begins to hurt. It’s too much to handle. I have almost thrown up from the immense pain. I’ve tried multiple times, but no matter what I read or what I try to do… It just isn’t worth it. I feel awful since Philza has lent me so many books that he seems passionate about and would assume I would enjoy, but I just can’t read them without feeling as if my brain is being hammered from the inside out.” Y/n took time to explain as she looked up to Techno, seeing how his eyes portrayed a solid emotion. He was listening to her and in a way, he was doing his best to understand her and her pains.

“I’m sure if you told Phil of your predicament, he would understand… He’s incredibly patient with you and your recovery process. Though I can now see why you find annoying me such a wonderful pastime.” He joked as he glanced back at the book in his hands, the one that Y/n found so fascinating and was intrigued by though was unable to enjoy it like Techno was. It was the first time he wanted to show someone something he truly enjoyed, Y/n’s innocence made him feel as if it was okay to express his little joys. “Hey, are you done with your dinner?” He changed subjects to earn her attention again, which caused Y/n to look up at Techno with concern but honesty.

“Yeah. I can clean your bowl if you want as well.” She began as Techno shook his head and took her empty bowl from her and set it in his empty bowl.

“I can handle it later. You seemed interested in the stories in this book, so… Do you want to hear a few? Just to see if you would truly enjoy them.” He cleared up in a tone that was confident but clearly was used to hide something else deep down. Y/n was unable to catch it though, as her eyes lit up with awe.

“I would love to listen to you read.” She agreed, even settling in a bit more comfortably which made her get closer to Techno, the only other warmth around her. He noticed this time how close Y/n finally was and it took all his willpower to go against pushing her away. The more time that passed, the more he began to grow used to her presence. Her hair that now fell partly onto his shoulder as well and how a few strands tickled his neck. Her typically clueless eyes trained to the floor with anticipation to hear what he would tell. Her head, reading against his arm as her legs were pulled close to her body, using her good arm to hug her knees closer to her body.

Techno cleared his throat, lifting his gaze off of Y/n to the book in his hand. He had read these stories a million times before… Though at this moment, his throat felt dry. His heart raced and his mind was blank. He wondered where the pages would lead him, this felt like he was about to read these stories for the first time all over again.

“To call upon the stars above, I ask you to bless me with a tale of gold and purest silk…” He started off slowly.

As time would pass and Techno would read aloud, Y/n would stay beside him- utterly silent and still. She was able to see just what made these stories so fantastic and how Techno could enjoy them so. It wasn’t long though until her eyelids grew heavy. Y/n would fall asleep with her head resting on Techno’s shoulder and it would talk pages later for the young pink-haired male to notice. He was in awe, but he knew better than to move. For once while he read, his mind was silent. Her presence was a distraction, but it was a distraction to the voices that forever plagued his mind as well. Techno would continue to read silently to himself until his head would tilt ever so slightly to his right. Inch by inch until it was supported by the top of Y/n’s head below him.

His eyes would shut close and his mind would drift off into a sweet slumber after the long day and weekend they had both experienced.

At the dawn of the next day, the two had not moved from their place. Footsteps moved up the front steps and the front door opened to reveal a tired and relieved Philza. He didn’t expect a small storm to pass through the night before, but at least it didn’t slow down his return back home.

“Good to be back… Hm?” The older male trailed across the room to see the pair fast asleep. Techno snoring ever so softly and Y/n curled up close to him, her legs now resting on Techno’s as her face was buried half in the puffy shoulder of Techno’s dress shirt. Techno had wrapped an arm around Y/n that rested on her knees and had most likely moved during his sleep.

Philza smiled warmly, moved by the sight of the two deep in sleep next to one another.

“Well… Good to know you two didn’t kill each other.” He whispered to himself as he took a blanket from a chair nearby and draped it over the two as they had gone a full night without anything to keep them warm but each other. Once that was done, Philza began preparing some morning tea and doing so without disturbing the scene he found adorable. 


	12. ~Chapter 11: Warning Signs~

It wasn’t a surprise to Philza that when Techno woke up first and he looked around at where he slept, the first words out of his mouth in a groggy tone was,

“Please don’t ever speak of this.” It made the angelic man laugh, and he knew that this would be the situation at hand. He made sure to never hurt Techno’s pride and he wouldn’t start doing it now, so they both agreed to never speak of it again as Philza then brought the sleeping Y/n back up to her room to let her sleep more.

“I didn’t plan on speaking about it, my old friend. Though I assume this weekend wasn’t too bad for you? I am glad to see neither of you had gotten at each other’s throats.” Philza joked after coming back down and settling next to Techno who was slowly waking up. He needed to stretch a decent bit as sleeping the way he did had caused his muscles to ache and caused a crick in his neck.

“She was alright. Her energy is coming back in waves clearly. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s ready to leave by the end of the week.” Techno hummed as he poured himself a cup of tea and began to sip on it carefully. Philza sighed and could tell that his friend’s desire for solitude still remained. It didn’t shock him at all that Techno still wanted Y/n gone as quickly as possible, but he hoped that the two of them might have actually gotten along better and that might have changed Techno’s mind.

“Maybe, if she wants to leave and can by the end of the week… Then there is no need to stop her. Though I don’t want her to rush her healing process. The longer she stays, the better it will be for her health.” Philza started as he took his seat across from Techno and poured his own cup of tea. “Though I do wish to speak to you about something that has been concerning me now.”

“What’s wrong Phil?” The pink-haired young man jumped to a tone that carried deep worry. His rosy eyes burning with a determination to ensure his closest friend was not in any danger, and with where he was this weekend… Techno knew how much tension and danger lurked beneath the surface there. It pained the young man to even think of that place after all that had happened and all that he knew rested on his head. Though he knew that Philza still had a history there and respected how his friend found time for him in these harsh times. Especially when his adopted son and one of his own blood lived in L’manburg. Techno was not his child and was simply a kid he had met ages ago, he was grateful to have Philza very much in that case.

“Well, it’s nothing wrong… Yet that is. I went back and it was chilling to see your face on posters all over.” Philza started with a shaky sigh and Techno’s eyes became cold.

“Seems like they still haven’t forgotten me? I hoped they would forget about it by now.” He joked in hopes to lighten the tone, but it didn’t exactly work.

“I don’t think they will forget about it. Quackity approached me when I entered the main area also. That man is becoming too suspicious. I fear that they are beginning to think the worst of me.” The angelic blonde male rubbed his temple as it was clear by the look on his face how this situation was much more dangerous than it seemed. If anyone in L’manburg found out that Philza was still actively talking to Techno… May the Gods forbid what would happen next. Techno didn’t even want to think about it. By this point, Techno knew that the end of his life is what he would face. Though Philza did not deserve that fate, he was simply a man who lost those closest to him and was faced with the toughest choices in life… He didn’t deserve death. He deserved justice.

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay here then Phil… It’s alright to leave… We can still write. I know you have a carrier owl that could send our letter back and forth. So perhaps that would be our best option.” Techno offered but Philza could only let out a long sigh as he shook his head and looked to his friend sadly.

“No, I refuse to leave you here alone, especially when Y/n chooses to leave. I refuse to leave you completely alone my dear friend. I worry about you very much. Sometimes, I worry about you more than I worry about the children I have left.” Philza made a morbid joke, but deep down it only shattered him more. Techno saw this and put a hand on Philza’s shoulder as they still sat across from one another. Philza’s head dipped low, his bucket hat hiding his face from view as he did his best to seem strong.

“But I don’t want you to stay here when I know that going there keeps you close to Wilbur,” Techno responded in a gentle tone. One he rarely used, but he found himself using more and more often as of late. There was a long moment of silence before Philza took a deep breath and lifted his gaze up but only stared at the ceiling. Techno could see how his friend fought back the urge to cry… Techno had not felt loss to this degree in almost decades, so it was hard for him to truly imagine what Philza was feeling at this moment.

“God, if he just… If I… That stupid city, all of it- it was all just a bad idea. I feel like it keeps taking away those I love. It made me my son, it sent Tommy away just months ago and he hasn’t responded to my letters, any of them! Tubbo is only a young boy still and Fundy the same, but there they are, running it all… Samantha would be in tears at where this family has gotten. I feel as if I’m a failure.” Philza whispered in a broken tone before dropping his gaze to meet Techno’s finally. “You are the only thing right in this world even if they think it is untrue. Your actions were the best at the moment, but I’m not sure where this will lead us. I just want us both to remain on our toes. I’ll do my best to keep their suspicion at bay.”

Just then the sound of movement upstairs alerted them to quiet down. Philza perked up, doing his best to return to his strong and fatherly aura. Y/n made their way down the ladder little by little before she stopped and turned to the two of them. Her eyes expressed the purest tiredness with a hint of lingering exhaustion which was odd to see even in someone who had just woken up.

“Y/n… Are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept at all.” Philza began to wonder, his calm fatherly tone setting in once again.

“Huh? Oh, hello Philza. Welcome home.” Y/n started as she rubbed her eyes and tried to wipe away these lingering negative feelings. Though her head still pounded, her eyes forever felt heavy and her body still tired. Something scratched at the back of her throat and she couldn’t clear it away no matter how hard she tried. It wouldn’t surprise her if this was a sign that she was becoming ill. Though as she gazed around the room and her eyes landed on Techno for the first time this morning, something did come forth in her mind. If she was sick, Philza wouldn’t allow her to leave.

Even after how Techno and she had spent the weekend, it was clear that their promise was still on the table. She refused to break it, for breaking that promise could possibly risk her safety if she dared to stay for too long. The look in Techno’s eyes still held a harsh judgment, and she couldn’t stand the anxiety of wondering what could be if this man did follow through with the threat he gave her days ago.

“And, um… I think I just must have slept wrong. I swore I fell asleep here by the fire, but thank you to whoever carried me to bed. I think I’ll just head upstairs and rest up. My muscles probably need to relax. I don’t want to damage myself any further.” She lied through her teeth, putting on a sweet smile. One that neither of them seemed to actually catch as false. Though as Y/n moved back upstairs, and Philza called out that he would come up with some tea and breakfast later for her… She wondered if lying was her best option here. Especially with Techno right there. If he found out, then she would be good as dead anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for such a short chapter. College has been a bitch, and I have been busy planning this week’s events for the SMP I’m a part of and writing for! Remember that I do stream on Twitch, so if you want to watch me- go ahead! I’m almost to 100 followers, and if I reach my goal, I’ll paint my face on stream! It’s also a great way to get to know me and talk to me in real-time and technically so you can see my face! I stream Tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday if you are ever around! I do stream for long amounts of times 2-5 hours sometimes, so stop by whenever! Even if just for a few! Well, I’ll leave the link again if anyone wishes to leave a follow now or while I stream later! I’ll see you all Saturday then! Ciao!
> 
> twitch.tv/snowisrandom
> 
> -S_I_R


	13. ~Chapter 12: Honesty Befalls~

As night time came once more, Y/n struggled more and more. Now she laid on her back, her chest felt heavy and every time she took in a deep breath to prevent from suffocating she had the sudden urge to cough her lungs out. Her skin was warm, though she felt cold to the bone no matter how many blankets she wrapped around herself.

Techno slept soundly across the room in his bed, and Y/n knew better than to wake him in her current state. She still couldn’t get the thought of having to stay longer if Philza learned of her becoming ill… She couldn’t risk Techno’s harsh words becoming true. He was an honest man, and Y/n learned that well. She didn’t want to end up on the negative aspect of that view. If Techno’s honesty went deeper than his own blood but to his bones and his core. Even as he slept soundly, the softness of his breaths was still heard by the ill girl across from him. His soft pink hair falling across his face while his eyes were shut gently and his expression relaxed for once.

Without being able to sleep, Y/n’s focus was on the man across from her like it would tend to be. His face, his movements, his posture… Everything about him held such a surreal feeling. As if he wasn’t real. As if he wasn’t human, nor anything hybrid even. It was like he was some deity, like from the stories he told her the night before. It was like he was a God.

How could a man like him come to fruition? What was his tale? His epic? The narrative that led him to adopt a life in the cold tundra. Sheltered from society like a beast within an imprisoned castle. What made him desire and even cherish his solitude? For once, Y/n wanted to know more about Techno than she ever wanted to know about herself… And she was the one without a clue on her own existence. Who was Techno?

Her body was covered in sweat, Y/n was utterly disgusted at her current state, but her mind was elsewhere. She tried to fixate on better things in hopes it would help her heal, but none of that worked. Her chest still ached and felt as if rocks were being pressed on it and stifling her breathing. Her forehead was searing hot and she shivered as if she was left out in the cold. Her skin paler like when she first woke up, and her face flushed. The young woman felt completely miserable.

Y/n forced herself to take in a deep breath and then focus on sleeping, but when her lungs filled with air it was as if it tripped a trigger and she began to cough. Muffling herself the best she could into her pillow as she fought for air but also fought for her body to silence. Though it felt like waves crashing against the shore, just as she felt as if the coughing had subsided… A series even harsher and louder wracked her body. She once again felt helpless and fearful. Was this a similar fear she felt before she passed out in the snow? She couldn’t tell. She may never know.

It became extremely bad to the point that Y/n needed to sit up. Her eyes watering, her lungs in pain, and her body weak and fatigued. She did her best to remain silent so that she refrained from waking anyone else in the home, but it didn’t take much noise for the pink-haired male across the room from her to wake up slowly. His rosy eyes did their best to locate the source of the coughing, having only needed to look across to see Y/n condition. Her one hand covering her mouth as she was heaving for air. It alarmed him, and his instincts kicked in to launch out of bed and across the room.

“Y/n… What the… Hey. Come on, make sure you breathe.” He spoke in a hushed but frantic tone, placing a solid hand to her back to help clear her lungs. Though he could see how clammy her skin had become. As she began to calm down again Y/n’s gaze turned to the young man beside her, fear was all he could see. She was scared, and for once… It made him feel a twinge of fear. Though Techno brushed it away and placed the back of his other hand to her forehead and recoiled at the slight heat she was producing. “Damn. Y/n, you’re burning… Almost literally.” He started as he helped her lay back down though his mind was racing a mile a minute.

He knew she didn’t look like her usual self today, and she made sure to spend as little time downstairs as possible. She spent most of her day upstairs in her bed, and this was how she was now? Techno could connect two and two together.

“Why didn’t you tell Philza earlier that you weren’t feeling well? Your condition is awful.” He hissed and Y/n didn’t have the strength to recoil at his tone as she answered back.

“If Philza knew I was sick, he would keep me here longer. I didn’t think it would get this bad… I thought I would be able to leave as quick as I could, as promised.” Her voice was airy and most of her words were lost, but to Techno he could hear it all. Her words were purely honest and she wasn’t wrong. His mind was a blur as none of the residing voices were quiet at this moment… But still, one collective thought came through.

‘Is this my fault?’

It made his blood run cold and his hands shake, though he moved to keep that fact hidden. He refused to respond to what Y/n had just told him as he made sure she was safe in bed.

“I’m getting Philza. He’ll know what to do.” Before he left down the ladder to just that. Barely touching any of the rungs as he let gravity carry him.   
  
  
****

  
  


“This should help make the fever a bit more tolerable dear.” Philza’s voice was full of exhaustion as it still held a hint of fatherly care and worry for Y/n’s safety. It wasn’t every night that he was woken up by Techno who expressed fear, so seeing Techno above him shaking his shoulder and speaking in a frantic tone.

“Phil. Phil, get up. Y/n isn’t okay. She needs help.” Was all he needed to say before Philza sat up and instantly knew something was very wrong. With that, he had rushed up the ladder and took time to examine Y/n’s condition. Her skin clammy, her breathing shallow, and her face flushed and overheated. He ordered Techno to get some water and his bag of different care materials. Herbs and medicine he learned to make to help cure illnesses…

After taking his handkerchief and wetting it in the bucket of water Techno retrieved for him, he placed it on the frail girl’s forehead and she relaxed a bit more with relief. It wasn’t much, but it helped a bit.

“Thank you…” She croaked, and Phil could only return her thankfulness with a sad smile. Her sweetness still shone through even at a time like this.

Meanwhile, sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes trained intensely on the two, Techno sat with his long pink hair a mess. It wasn’t brushed or braided as he usually had it, so it made him have a constantly tired aura. That and his eyes never seemed to look as they usually would when he walked around each day. Not only was he exhausted from getting cool water at this time of the night for Philza, but he couldn’t get Y/n’s words out of his head. The same words rattled his brain as he would then look from them to his hands. Fiddling with them as his arms rested across his knees and he was ever so slightly leaned forward, ready to get up if he was needed again.

Philza on the other hand began to dig through his bag, trying to find any medicine to combat this.

“It seems you might have gotten sick from how you have been recovering. Your body is still vulnerable, even if you might seem better physically, Y/n. Though with how cold it can be out here, it isn’t a surprise you might have gotten ill. At least it has happened now after you’ve healed a bit, and before you decided to leave. Handling this on your own can be difficult.” The angelic man began with a small sigh as he looked to Techno for a brief moment. “It’s important to make sure she gets better now though hopefully, this doesn’t cause any issues with her recoveries.” His voice was a bit more hushed, but it seemed that Y/n wasn’t paying attention to much of anything at the moment as she tried her best to fade into slumber, but the irritation of all she was going through made it hard.

“I understand. Especially with her head injury.”

“Exactly, I was afraid it was an infection somehow… Though her coughing makes it clear that it is a chest cold at best. Though it’s best to treat it quickly before it becomes anything worse.” Philza added as he continued to dig in his bag, but the more he did, the more his expression turned a bit sourer. “Drat.” He then hissed as he ran a hand through his platinum blonde locks.

‘What’s wrong Phil?” Techno asked as he stood up and took a few steps closer to see what the issue exactly was.

“What I need right now, isn’t on me. Though I know for certain I have the ingredients for the medicine back home.” He started with a troubled look in his eyes. The last thing he needed on top of Y/n becoming ill was returning back to L’manburg where things were becoming tense. Techno could sense this in him and thus spoke up,

“I can try and sneak back and get it if you fear what they might think.”

“No… no, if they caught you sneaking in Techno. Look, I don’t need you in any unneeded danger when Y/n’s condition is like this. I can head back. I know a shortcut, I don’t like to take it for reasons, but… I can take a shortcut. I need you to just stay here and monitor Y/n. Make sure she rests up.” He explained. Closing his bag again and standing up to face Techno. Philza’s expression was stern and determined, it didn’t surprise Techno that his friend was like this. Philza always became serious when it came to helping others.

“I’ll make sure she stays safe, Phil. You stay safe too… Alright?” Techno insisted, placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder to which Philza responded.

“I’ll do my best.”

Minutes later, Philza packed just what he needed to rush to L’manburg and back. The shortcut he would take would cut two days off the journey, even a bit more. Though it was a bit more dangerous, and he always preferred the long walk to find any materials he found interesting. Once he was out the door, and off on his way, Techno settled on the floor beside Y/n’s bed. Her eyes fluttering open at the sound of movement near her.

“Go back to sleep… You need to get some rest.” Techno sighed to her as he leaned against the frame of the bed. Propping his head in his hand as his arm rested on his knee. His eyes were still full of exhaustion and the desire to sleep, but he knew that his current job was to watch over Y/n. The young woman blinked as she could only stare at Techno. For once, he didn’t seem flawless. He didn’t seem confident and calm, was it because he was not in control of this situation? Every time Y/n observed the young man, he was able to react calmly to his surroundings and to keep things the way he liked them. Though ever since she had arrived, she seemed to throw this balance off for him. It was slowly starting to make sense.

“I’m sorry…” Y/n found herself saying. Techno’s eyes lit up with a hint of surprise but the expression quickly faded as he glanced away from her.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for…”

“I know that me being here was the last thing you ever wanted. I didn’t want to end up here longer. I’m sorry.” She explained as she expressed sincere guilt. Her eyes became sad and Techno was not sure how else to react. Soon though, he shifted ever so slightly. Taking her one hand and holding it gently. He never realized how gentle her hands were compared to his, how his were much larger and covered with small pale scars. While hers were almost flawless and soft especially as he ran his thumb gently across the back of her hand.

“You don’t need to be sorry. Philza said himself that this was nothing you could control. Though you still need to get your rest, you won’t get much better at all if you don’t.” He urged her as he had grabbed her attention once he held her hand. Though the action seemed to make her smile softly, giving him a small nod as she settled her head back onto her pillow and shut her eyes. Moments later, she was fast asleep… Her breathing was still soft and shallow, but Techno hoped she would recover fine.

As for him, he did his best to stay awake to keep watch of her through the night. Though once the morning sun began to peek over the horizon in the morning, the young man had his head reading on the side of the bed as he slept. His hand still holding onto Y/n’s with care. 


	14. (A/N) Week Long Event

_Hello all my little nerds, Snow here, and I’m here to inform you what to expect coming soon._

_Drumroll, please!_

_I know I haven’t updated Forget Me Not on Tuesday and I don’t have an update planned for tonight either! (But Snow, why! Why have you forsaken us!) Shush. No. Let me talk._

_You gonna let me talk? Okay, nerds._

_I have an event planned this week for this point in the book, where from Monday-Saturday of next week. I will be posting a chapter. EVERY SINGLE DAY._

_WOOOOOO. CLAP IT UP, BOYS AND GIRLS._

_AN UPDATE EVERY DAY FOR A WEEK? THAT’S PRETTY POG._

_Now, this will be happening from March 1st to March 6th meaning you should be expecting 6 updates (Chapter 13-18) each day._

_So without further ado… I some writing to finish up. I’ll see you guys on Monday for the event! ;)_

_-S_I_R_


	15. ~Chapter 13: Darkness Approaches~

Just as the morning sun rose, Philza stepped out of the purple-colored hue that was the Nether portal. Ancient structures that connected their world to another world shaded by colors of red and Hellish monstrosities that did call the Nether their home. The Nether’s only redeeming quality was its odd manipulation between realms. The air was always thinner, and it always felt like everything was lighter in that realm… What was the most useful was the distance one could travel. A few steps in the Nether could bring a human far away from their original entry point. Thus, it was used by people normally to travel long distances and to spend less time but there was always the exchange of time for safety. Lava, creatures, and unlevel terrain. That was one of many reasons why Philza hated it…

He also despised those he knew who used the Nether for dark acts and as a sense of imprisonment.

That was not his problem at the moment, after exiting the portal he knew he had to rush back to his home in the center of town to retrieve the medicine for Y/n. All while making sure no one knew of his return.

The angelic man rushed down the dark stone steps back onto the main path where everyone was going about their day. People going about their day and merchants getting ready to head to the central plaza to sell their goods. On any other day, Philza would take in the livelihood that the land had as he reminisced all that it had also taken from him… Though this was not what he had time for.

He worried for Y/n’s health, but lucky for him… He saw how Techno also worried for her. He knew that Techno would keep a close eye on her and for that, he was grateful for his friend’s slow adaptation to someone new in his life. Sometimes, Philza truly did wonder where Y/n originated from. Though a part of him also was amazed by her appearance, the chances of her being there… What were the odds of such a meeting? Hopefully, Techno would continue to grow used to her presence… And thus Philza would grow comfortable and know that Techno’s own healing would be observed. If they could help each other heal… It would take a bit more stress off of Philza’s back.

The voices he battled, the past that haunted him, even his own name that held negative inflection. Techno may have seemed strong on the outside though Philza saw how each day he would crumble and struggle with figuring out who he truly was. It was all Techno could do when he lived the life he did ever since he was a young child.

Philza’s sandals slapped against the pavement as he reached closer and closer to his home. While he was in a rush, he did his best to avoid anyone he didn’t wish to see at the moment… he couldn’t risk being found. Though he didn’t see the dark-haired male observing him from the window of the meeting room. The male’s teeth clenched as he knew it was now or never before he turned his attention to the fellow men in the room, including President Tubbo.

“We need to get moving now.” the male sighed as he grabbed his beanie from the mahogany table they all sat around.

“Huh? Big Q, we literally just sat down.” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, Quackity… What’s the deal.” Fundy whined, even though he acted much more mature than a normal child his age would, there were moments when he would still whine like the child he was.

“No bickering. Trust me on this… This will be our only shot, but I am certain about where that damn pig is. Philza knows.”

“Philza? Woah Woah Woah, Quackity. That man raised me! Philza is a good man!” Tubbo argued though Quackity didn’t seem to falter. Usually, he was a very bubbly and kind person, though lately, he had begun to act ever so slightly more alarming.

“We’re going to search his home and if we find nothing… Then we apologize, but that man has been gone for days at a time and never specifies exactly where he goes. You and I both know that he is connected to that traitorous pig. He should have been our first suspect from the start Tubbo.” Quackity insisted as he slammed his hands on the table with force. Fundy jumped and tucked his tail behind him as his fox-like ears pinned down. His large brown eyes turned to look at his ‘uncle’ with fear.

“Grandpop isn’t bad though… Right Tubbo?” He whispered not so secretly to the brown-haired president. Quackity held his tongue as he looked at the only man in the room who did not speak. Ranboo

“Do you have anything to say about this?” Quackity asked the silent man, who looked up from his writing. Doing what he did best for the small political party, and that was to take notes. His heterochromatic eyes sparked with a sudden start and then turned to how they normally were. Calm, quiet, with a hint of lingering anxiety.

“Oh, um. Well… It doesn’t hurt to scope it out. It’s for the safety of this land. So it would be better to be safe than sorry.” Ranboo chose his words carefully, speaking slow. This paid off since Quackity gave a small smile and soon nodded.

“See, that’s exactly my thinking… Come on, Mr. President. There’s no harm paying PHilza a short visit. He should understand it’s for the safety of this land.” He chimed in. Everyone could only pick themselves up and follow-through with their plans.

  
  


****

  
  


The moment he entered his house, Philza began to scramble around. Checking everything he had. His potions, his medicine, his herbs collected over time and throughout the travels he took between his home and Techno’s. He knew he had to have had the proper medicine to bring back to Y/n.

After a bit of tossing his bag to the ground and tossing things out of their neat and tidied spot, he was able to find the small pink vial he had labeled. He would come back later and clean up though, with one mark of his job complete, Philza turned to grab his bag only to hear a knock at his door and the voices of familiar people waiting outside. His blood ran cold and his pale blue eyes widened as he could pinpoint each person. This had to have been the worst time they decided to show up, but he knew damn well who must have seen him to bring them all here.

Nevertheless, he needed to stay calm and composed. He went to open the door after tucking the small vial away in the deep pockets of his robes and there he saw Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and the new male Ranboo.

“Oh, hello boys! Um, what brings you here at a time like this?” Philza’s tone was slightly confused and clearly caught off guard. It didn’t help that Quackity pushed his way to the front and spoke up. From the look on Tubbo’s and Fundy’s faces, it was clear whose idea it truly was to come here.

“Shut it old man. Over the past few weeks, you have been incredibly dodgy with answering our questions about your whereabouts outside of town. We know you used to have a close connection to you know who, so if you are innocent and want us to know it… We’re requiring a search of your home. A-S-A-P.” Quackity ordered as he let himself into the home without even asking for permission. Philza sneered but kept her temper low as normal, now was not the time to argue.

“I-... Fine, look around. I just needed to come back and grab something. This is an embarrassment, treating me as such!” Philza argued while they all filed in and Quackity wasted no time tearing the place apart a bit more to look. Tubbo and Fundy did so also, as it was their jobs to follow along. The fact that Quackity had control over Tubbo’s own thoughts as a leader was what worried Philza the most though.

“It will be an embarrassment to you when we find out the truth, old guy. You don’t think we wouldn’t notice?” Quackity started again as he threw a couple of Philza’s belongings to the ground, some he didn’t throw earlier out of respect. He made sure to pick them up quickly as he felt his patience wearing thin. The boys searched upstairs, rummaging about as the boy named Ranboo searched on the first floor with Quackity. “Philza, this is our country… We will get justice for what he’s done no matter what you say about him!” He added with a laugh. A few moments later both Tubbo and Fundy filed back down the ladder and Tubbo approached Quackity to whisper in his ear. They shared a brief whisper before Tubbo handed him something. 

A small circular metal object much like a compass, Philza only needed a glance of it for his heart to pick up in pace suddenly. He lifted his gaze from the object up to Quackity’s, both making eye contact at the same time. Quackity’s expression held a strong smugness that made the matter that much worse.

“What’s this Phil?”

“Nothing… It’s nothing.” Philza countered swiftly but the dark-haired younger male shook his head.

“No-no-no. This compass isn’t pointing where it should be… Would it be that it leads somewhere important, Philza?” Quackity took a step forward and held onto the compass that Philza knew what it was. When he and Techno forest found where to build his cabin, they had made this compass as a secret way to remember its location. It would forever point to the direction of Techno’s home and was useful at the time, but now… This had become their biggest downfall.

With nothing else to say, Quackity backed away from Philza and pointed to Tubbo.

“We’re getting out of here and going instantly. Philza will stay here under house arrest… If you know what’s best for you old man. Come on, guys.” Quackity hissed as he rushed for the door. “We have a pig to slaughter.” He looked back to Philza and said with an evil expression before he kept moving. Everyone piled out, Tubbo not looking his own adopted father in the eyes as he moved to Quackity’s side, and even Fundy found it hard to look at Philza at a time like this.

“Tubbo! Don’t do this! Techno isn’t evil!” Philza tried to argue as he tried to follow them out the door, but Quackity shot him a deadly glare.

“Don’t try it, Phil! Would be a shame if you had to die too!” And all together they left. Philza slammed his front door closed and looked at the mess that was made. The memories he did have and kept with him were thrown about along with the items he used to help people… That was all he ever wanted to do. He just wanted to help people.

“I have to tell Techno about this, Damn.” He hissed as he rushed up the ladder to his upper-floor, where lucky for him there in a cage, sat a white owl that hooted softly. Wide-eyed from the chaos that it saw unfold, but when it saw Philza the bird seemed to settle a bit more.

Philza got to work writing a quick letter to Techno, his handwriting messier at a time like this where his hand shook and his mind went numb, but soon enough he had words on paper to send to Techno to alert him before they were at his doorstep. The blonde male wasted no time taking the bird out of its cage and tying the note to its foot before leading it to his window.

“Please reach them quickly, this is very important…” He prayed one last time before he set the bird out into the world. Its wings flapping elegantly as it knew the way to Techno’s house. As Philza watched the owl fly away carrying the important information he needed to reach them, he knew that Y/n would also be in danger. The thought of this young lost girl being pulled into this chaos without a clue made his heart grow heavy. He couldn’t sit idly when he knew she was still ill and could possibly get much more hurt or worse if they raided Techno’s home.

So with no other option, Philza grabbed a few items of his for a journey… He would have to be quick and quiet. Though he knew that he couldn’t leave right away either, that and there was a chance of more guards being on now in town. Nevertheless, he refused to let this town take more away from him. Especially those he had finally earned and started to care for deeply.

  
  


_HERE YOU GO, GUYS! THE START OF THE EVENT! Every single day this week, I will be updating Forget me Not with a new chapter until Saturday. Think of it as a nice treat from me to you, and an apology for being busy much of last week. I want to make this a great and fun event, and don’t worry about me. I am used to writing a chapter a day from back when I wrote my other book Nightmares. Especially with how things will be progressing, I don’t want to leave you all hanging either. Updates may vary on the time of day, but I assure you I will try to get them out as quickly as possible with great results!_

_Well, I don’t have much else to say other than, let the Butcher Event begin! ;) Ciao for now!_

_-S_I_R_


	16. ~Chapter 14: Choices~

Time had passed and for Techno it felt as if it were centuries. Fading in and out of his subconscious whenever he heard Y/n cough or stir. Leaving her side was no longer an option for him, he had faith that Philza would return as fast as possible and bring the medicine with him. If he didn’t… He didn’t wish to think about it.

A day passed, then the next… Techno was beginning to grow concerned. Could he no longer use the shortcut? Was he now forced to move by foot which would take him much longer than they all expected? But what if Y/n didn’t have the time for that? Speaking of Y/n, she seemed to only have the energy to sit up once and a while and drink small amounts of water. She would eat a small amount of soup but then need to lay back down.

As long as she still was taking on water and food, Techno knew that there was still hope for her. There was still a chance for her to recover despite her fever not going down and her cough not going away. Instead, it would get worse. Whatever decided to attack her in her most vulnerable state was not giving her much mercy to work with. All Techno could do was sit by her bedside and watch over her in silence, comforting silence.

The sun was high on the third day of Philza being gone and by this point, Techno contemplated going out himself to find Philza and bring the medicine back. Though leaving Y/n alone was something he could not afford to do. Y/n had woken up before the sun even rose due to another fit of coughs. Once she had calmed down, there was no use in falling back asleep so Techno helped her drink more water and change the cool cloth used for her head to keep her comfortable.

“Where is Philza?” She asked, practically begging for him to return. Her voice was weak and her innocent and lost eyes now scared and tired. Perpetually drained… Each time she spoke, Techno’s heart began to feel heavier. For once, he felt pity for another person besides himself or Philza.

“He’ll be here soon. He’ll come back, it just might take time.” He assured her. His rich monotone voice starting to border on showing a hint of emotions. The way it shook as he said this and the way he had to take a breath before and after his sentence said much about his current state. Not only that but in the silence of the room when Y/n was sleeping or when she was too tired to talk, Techno’s mind was running a mile a minute with voices that were not his own.

_‘Is she breathing?’_

_‘She hasn’t said anything in awhile!’_

_‘Check her forehead.’_

_‘She’s burning up.’_

_‘More water.’_

_‘Where is Phil?’_

_‘Philza could be in danger!’_

_‘Check her breathing again!’_

_‘Is she sleeping?’_

_‘Dear God, don’t let her be dead.’_

He felt his sanity start to slip away and all over a girl he knew for less than a month even. Though even thinking about how long they knew one another, Techno did not care. At this moment, all he knew was to watch over Y/n.

As he placed a new damp cloth over her heated forehead, Techno heard the sound of faint tapping. His heart leaped into his throat and part of him said that it had to be Philza coming back with the medicine… There would be hope. Though the longer he listened the more he realized that it wasn’t the tap of footsteps or the sound of someone walking up to the house, but it was the sound of something tapping on the window right outside.

His pale pink eyes traced to the sound of the noise and he saw something that took him by surprise. A feathery white owl with large yellow eyes, staring intently at the two through the window as it used its beak to tap on the glass. Techno wasn’t surprised by the bird being there, its mere existence wasn’t what alarmed him but he knew that this was Philza’s messenger bird. Before he could question it anymore, he launched up from his spot beside Y/n’s bed and opened the window to let the bird in. It allowed itself to enter the room and perch itself on Techno’s headboard to his bed to let him untie the letter around its foot.

While Techno took the note off, Y/n exhausted eyes followed him and were amazed by the white owl now in the room.

“How pretty… What does it have? Is it a note from Philza?”

“Yeah. Hopefully, good news?” Techno wondered as he began to unravel the note, though he knew deep down that the only good news would be if Philza was here in person. This news must have been dire and important, and as Techno began to read it to himself. Dire couldn’t even begin to explain the contents of the note.

_‘They know where you are, get ready old friend._

_They found the compass. Quackity, and the gang. They’re coming for you._

_Don’t let them know of Y/n. Don’t let them hurt either of you, be smart and safe._

_-Phil’_

Techno stared at the note for a moment, trying to exactly process what was written for him… Though the anger, fear, and stress hit him like a solid punch to his stomach. He refused to buckle over though, even as he felt bile rise up and he wanted to puke.

“What is it Techno?” Y/n asked softly, but when he didn’t answer she could only assume that the note held no good news. “Techno?”

With a sudden burst of anger, Techno ripped the note up and let the pieces drop to the floor as. The look in his eyes were no longer kind nor fearful, but masked by anger and resentment. Y/n knew better to intervene with a man like this though that didn’t stop her from pulling herself to sit up and try to get out of bed to go to him.

“Techno, what’s wrong?” She croaked and his eyes snapped to her. Y/n trying to sit up and even trying to stand brought him back to reality as he rushed over to her and took a deep breath. He placed his hands on her shoulder gently to keep her where she was as he tried to keep his tone calm.

“No, stay in bed. I have to do something real quick…” He assured her but that didn’t stop her from trying to figure out what was the matter.

“What’s wrong? Is it Philza? Is he okay?” She worried and he shook his head. Techno knew that Y/n was now in the middle of his mess… With his chaos and his whirlwind of trouble, he had now pulled in an innocent girl with no memories of anything or knowledge on this issue. He couldn’t keep her in the dark about it also.

“Look, there’s a reason I don’t go with Philza when he leaves here. It’s because where he goes… I’m not allowed. I’m a criminal to them. They cornered Philza about him coming to see me and now they know that I’m here and are on the way. I have to hold them off or both of us are in deep trouble, Y/n. Do you understand?” Techno breathed, looking down at Y/n to see her tired eyes grow wide with shock and fear. So much happening so suddenly and without previous context… But she knew better than to ask or question it.

“W-who is coming exactly? Maybe you can talk things out?” She brought up and part of Techno wanted to laugh at her for being naive, but a part also wanted to mourn over the fact that her idea would never become a reality in any shape or form.

“There’s no talking these guys out of what they want from me. I just need you to stay here, Philza said to keep you safe… And I know he can’t afford to let you get hurt, and neither can I. Please, Y/n.” He almost begged the girl. She had never seen or expected to see this side of Techno, though it filled her with fear and thus she complied. She laid back down in bed to which her body felt relief once more and Techno began to scramble around the house,

First, he moved to the far end of the room away from the ladder, shifting a few books and such around until it revealed a chest hidden there. He opened it and took out a few of the contents within before he ran back to the ladder. The only thing that Y/n could see clearly was a pink mask, much like a masquerade mask. It was scratched and damaged in some spots but its overall shape and integrity were intact, enough for Y/n to know it was the mask of an animal. A swine.

  
  


****

  
  


Time passed as Techno rushed about the house, grabbing items he thought he would never have to touch again, but his body still knew the weight of armor and the ability to handle a sword. His mind rushed with thoughts much darker and much more violent than he had before when tending to Y/n… For once he wished for his mind to be silent.

He begged for the silence he had like when he and Y/n went to town or when he read aloud to her and watched as her shining eyes would gloss over as if she could see the world he read to her. This woman who brought nothing of herself brought Techno something he had not had in ages… Silence, and a sense of calm. She brought him peace.

Now that peace was about to be shattered as he stared out the window, dawned in his darkened armor, etched with mystic runes of enchantments. He waited for the bodies to break through the treeline. If Philza sent the message by his messenger bird and it had arrived not that long ago, it meant that they would be here not that far behind. At least he had a heads up, to begin with. If they appeared at his front door while he was still tending Y/n this might have been a whole different story.

Techno gripped his crossbow in one hand as he stared out the window, waiting. He swore he saw a figure move within the treeline, but not one of the ones he was worrying about. Techno rubbed his face and knew how tired he was that he believed to be seeing ghosts. His mind began to wander to the what-ifs even. What if they came into the house? What if they tried to harm Y/n?

Those thoughts were halted when he saw the shadows of figures between the trees. The look of weapons and the sound of footsteps… This was the time. As they emerged from the line of trees, Techno could name each and every one of them except one. One was new, a figure he had never met but was thrown into the bunch as if he was always there.

He took a deep breath, knowing damn well that they saw the house and thus would come up to it. The further away he could keep them from the house, the safer Y/n would be. So with his gear and weapons ready, Techno stepped outside into the cold. The sun about to kiss the horizon goodnight and the light of day made the land glow a heavenly orange. What a beautiful scene for a battle.

The quartet of men and boys locked eyes with the lone young man as Techno’s face was mostly covered by the mask he had retrieved earlier. It hid the scar on his nose and made his eyes seem that much more intimidating. He then threw his voice and let it boom across the plains as he said,

“Such a pleasant surprise to see you all here! Long time no see, is it not?”

“Drop the act! You know why we are here, Technoblade!” Quackity shouted back. “You’re coming with us back to L’manburg or we will drag you there ourselves.” He added, holding out a sword very similar in color to Techno’s, but it wasn’t quite the same. Something was missing from it… The stains of deep red from long ago.

Techno sighed but forced a small smirk, refusing to seem agitated.

“I don’t plan to go back there, I taught my lesson but none of you ever seem to learn.” He called back as he stepped down the steps of his porch and moved out to the field. They were on even ground now.

What they didn’t know was that a pair of ill eyes watched from the upstairs window while sitting on Techno’s bed. Her eyes trained on Techno and the four new figures she had never seen before. Or at least she had never seen now…

She could hear Techno’s voice faintly, she could hear them all shout and she shook with fear at the sound of him seeming so scary. She had been at the receiving end of Techno’s harsh glares and stern voice but even then she had never seen him radiate with this amount of intimidation as he did right now.

“I stopped my ways Quackity, I left that life behind and came here to start off on a new foot. I did what I did, but I didn’t do anything else. Though you all put posters of my face up in L’manburg wanting my back dead or alive? And even now, I did nothing wrong for so long and you all still come here to drag me back?” Techno defended.

“You can’t just run from what you did to L’manburg, Technoblade!” The young blonde boy spoke up, a suit seen under his armor.

“Who said I was ever running, Tubbo?”

“Enough!” Quackity stepped closer to which Techno got into a ready stance. Prepared for anything that could happen. “Techno, you are either coming with us or we will take you by force!”

“I don’t wish for bloodshed, Quackity…” Techno started in a deep and low voice, his tone subtle but it was clear that he was far from stepping down to them. He smirked ever so slightly as he then added, “But if there is no other way, then I chose violence!” Before he lunged with skill and precision to slash at Quackity. Everything sprung to life and it became a 4v1 situation, but Techno held his own well. His eyes searing with a maniac look, as he laughed. Sending the small fox boy to the ground after he tried his best to help, and even having Tubbo pinned in a moment with ease. His pink hair flew around as he blocked attempted hits. Though for Techno, he knew it would be a matter of time before they all tired out, and the more they fought the more he knew who still was inside his home… He had to think of a plan that protected more than just himself here.

As for the girl who was inside the house, she saw the fight erupt and her heart raced in terror and fear for Techno, but her gaze shifted when she caught sight of another figure much further out, making sure they kept out of the chaos. Y/n had to squint to even make out the greens and white that struck her as familiar. Philza. She knew that if things became too bad here, she could run to Philza, and part of her knew that he most likely still had the medicine she needed. Maybe then she could help Techno? What could she even do? She was told to stay in bed, but with Techno’s life on the line… She made a daring move.

In her sick state, Y/n got off of Techno’s bed and away from the window. She moved as fast as she could to put on shoes and even pondered grabbing her staff gifted to her… Though she knew that she had to move fast and stealthily. Even as she struggled to put on her shoes and still needed time to put on her cloak, she knew that getting to Philza was her best and probably her only plan of survival.

Her body was weak and lame, but something deep within her told her what to do. Stay silent, make as little noise as possible while moving slow or fast depending on who was around and possibly watching. Getting out of the front door while the men outside all cried and shouted from this battle, but soon she was able to rush to the treeline just as she saw Techno lead them away from the house most likely unintentionally.

Using the trees as support, Y/n weaved through them until she made it to where the older young male stayed low to the ground. Y/n’s footsteps were caught just as she crouched and had to hold back a cough, Philza’s eyes grew wide with shock as he moved to help support the girl who had made her way to him.

“Good grief! I thought you were a ghost, Y/n why are you here? If they saw you, you would have been in the same boat as us.” He spoke in his usual fatherly tone towards her but it was clear how he did his best to remain hidden and unseen.

“I-I knew I had to get out of there, and I was watching… From Techno’s window and I saw you. Philza, what is going on?”

“I can’t explain that right now, but I’ll try my best to do so later,” Philza assured her but their small conversation was cut short when Quackity called out,

“Stop!” The gaze all fell onto the dark-haired male who held Techno’s horse by the reins. “Technoblade, this has gone on for long enough!” He added as it was clear how badly beaten they all had gotten. The groups’ armor was now scratched and dented, and parts of their body not protected had been littered with varying cuts. As for Techno, he stood panting from the conflict.

“Don’t you dare hurt that horse!” He argued back but clearly, he had no choice but to keep his distance as Quackity controlled the flow of it all now. 

“Drop your armor and weapons. This isn’t a request anymore.” Quackity snickered as he kept hold of the horse who seemed to just stand there through it all, you would think an animal such as a horse would be panicked in a situation like this but Techno’s horse seemed to just stand there and stay still. Techno’s eyes flashed with deep thought, glancing back to the house before looking Quackity in the eyes.

He could get out of this situation… He just needed them all to get away from the house where he believed Y/n was.

With that thought, he removed his helmet first before he began to take the dark and heavy armor off. Underneath, he looked like the same male Y/n had seen hours before. His hair not even braided as he had been too busy looking over her to do so, so instead, it was tied back into a messy pony tail that still captured his structured face well. He even took the mask off to show his full expression of hate and resentment. Similar to what Y/n had seen directed at her, but this one held much more malice.

“Fine. I’ll be your little prisoner… But don’t you dare hurt that horse or touch anything around here.” He agreed harshly.

“Alright, whatever.” Quackity sighed but his expression faltered to show that he didn’t expect that tactic to work. “Tubbo, Ranboo, both of you keep a close eye on him as we transport him back. I’ll keep the horse for the time being in case he tries to escape us. Got it?”

The battle had ended and things began to slow down, the strange male known as Ranboo tied Techno’s hands behind his back to which Techno didn’t fight. He knew his actions and where they would lead them… And as they began to walk away, that still left Philza and Y/n to sit there silently as they left. Forced to be quiet as they were filled with shock at what had just happened to Techno. 


	17. ~Chapter 15: The Execution~

Philza was the first to stand up and pulled Y/n onto his back to carry her easily, not before handing her a small glass vial with a pink liquid inside.

“Quick, drink this… We don’t have much time now.” He sighed. Y/n looked at the vile but could easily assume that it was the medicine he was meant to bring all along. She wasted no time in taking the cork out and downing the liquid, it was bitter at first but soon settled well and there would be hope that Y/n would finally be okay.

“Where are they taking Techno? Who are they? What is all this? Philza… I don’t understand.” Y/n begged as Philza began to move into the forest and thus they started their journey to wherever they needed to go.

“All I can tell you, Y/n is that Techno’s past wraps on longer than anything I can tell you honestly. Months ago the land of L’manburg had a revolution with the government they had and Techno was dragged into it. He could tell you better than I due to how I had yet to move into L’manburg at the time, but he followed through with actions that no side agreed with and they labeled him a traitor and terrorist. He tried to ignore it all, and what he did wasn’t wrong but those now in charge want their vengeance. He came out here to get away from it all and he asked for my help, and I knew him for years prior to all of it… Of course, I said yes since he never asked for help with anything. Though it seems that it could have only led him to even bigger issues.

“If he didn’t have connections to me and my need to wander back to L’manburg… They wouldn’t have begun to question me and thus this wouldn’t have happened.” Philza sighed, his tone no longer calm as this was even worse a situation than thought of before. Techno was in severe danger, and here Philza and Y/n were. One an older male and the other a clueless amnesiac woman who was currently injured still and ill. What a wonderful duo.

“Then what do we do? Techno’s life is in danger!” Y/n worried but Philza made sure she stayed safely on his back as he moved as fast as he could through the woods. It was as if he was fighting against the clock… Time was slowly ticking down for them both, and it was a life on the line in this situation.

“We can only hope we can help him from the shadows. You are in no shape to get into the middle of this mess, let alone this is not your fight to participate in. Neither is it mine… Techno is a strong man. He’s fought his own battles before, and I’m certain he wouldn’t give in to their power and control that easily. He has something in mind.. Whatever it is. All we can do for now is get you back to my home in L’manburg. There I can keep a close eye on your recovery and they will still see me under house arrest.” The angelic man explained, his tone serious but to Y/n it was still fatherly in the sense that it was informative. Their journey continued on, Y/n spending much of her time resting up while Philza carried her. It was uncomfortable after a while but he knew better than to slow down… They just had to make it back to L’manburg before Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo did.  
  
  
****  
  
  
The journey was long and uneventful as the temperature of the land changed effortlessly. The air becoming much clearer and the temperature much more pleasant. Y/n’s health was much more stable, enough for her to walk beside Philza as they kept their head low once in the land of L’manburg. Y/n’s eyes widened at the larger buildings and the bustling people in the morning sun. Though the look in their eyes was clear as day… Something was going to be happening. They made their business quick and moved from place to place with a purpose.

“They will be back today as well… No doubt they have something planned against Techno to publicly shame him,” Philza whispered to the young woman who used him as support as they walked. Y/n looked up to Philza whose eyes were dark in expression as he led the two of them to a much more open and bustling part of L’manburg. They still kept to the sides and moved up a set of steps to a platform the front door to a home. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, quickly ushering Y/n in. “Quick, quick. Make yourself at home, lay down there. I need to give you another dose to ensure the illness doesn’t come back. We may be here for a while, but there’s a balcony we can stand on to see if they come.” Philza threw his bag down by the door as he entered his home.

Y/n was surprised to see everything tossed about and if not thrown to the ground it was destroyed. Everything was clearly not where it was supposed to be, but knowing the situation they were in, Y/n assumed that Philza didn’t mean for this to be the case. Instead, she listened to his words and she sat down on a small cot on the first floor. Her legs ached and her body was sore once more from all the movement, but at least she had not spent as much time walking as Philza. They did need to spend a night or two resting up and getting some sleep, but even before the sun broke through to the next day, both of them were on their way again. That must have been how they made it here with enough time to spare.

“So this is your home in L’manburg? It’s very… Nice.” Y/n tried to say without sounding sarcastic or rude but Philza could only crack a smile at her comment.

“No need to try and be nice, I know this place looks a little worse for wear. It isn’t always like this, trust me. I just wasn’t prepared for a bunch of men with the government to come in and trash the place. I needed to get back to Techno’s house to not only make sure you and he were safe, but I had to get you the medicine. I could deal with this later…” He sighed as he strode back over to her with another vial. “Take this for me, Y/n? How is your cough? I don’t think you have a fever anymore, so that’s good to know.” Philza put the back of his hand to Y/n’s forehead which made her feel cared for even in a time like this.

“I just feel a bit winded, but I feel much better.” She responded taking the vial from Philza as well and drinking this one with no issue, other than the bitter taste it had at first. She simply dealt with it as Philza began to pick items up and put them in their rightful spot.

“That’s great to hear. If you were in a much worse shape, that would have made all of this so much harder to deal with.” He sighed. The two of them sat and shared a moment of silence, Y/n allowing herself to think and take in the new area along with what she could see outside the window close to the cot. Everything was much greener, and strangely enough… Y/n could see herself enjoying a place like L’manburg. Maybe her home was much like this land? Perhaps? It could be something she looked into when she got the chance.

That thought of hers was broken as she heard the sound of a crowd gathering outside Philza’s house in the plaza below. Y/n wasted no time standing back up and following Philza as he moved up a ladder and out a door to the balcony he spoke of. Lo and behold, there they saw locals gathering and chattering. A wooden structure was wheeled in from another street as some took seats and children even ran about and played small games in the time being. Y/n’s focus wasn’t on the wooden structure like Philza’s was. He saw how it was built… The headlock and he certainly saw the shining blade at the top. A guillotine. The sight of such a thing made his heart stop and his eyes widen.

From an opposite street, the sound of shouting occurred. The two from the balcony were unable to register what was being said but citizens began to take their seats. Mothers ushered their children back to their sides and families stood and waited. The plaza fell deathly silent while the sound of a groups’ footsteps could be heard, that and hooves as well. From that opposite street out into the plaza emerged the quartet of men, still dawned in armor and holding Techno’s horse’s reins led in a man. The same man with eyes as sharp as a knife, and the same man with rosy hair as beautiful as morning sunrises. Techno.

His hands were still tied behind his back but now a muzzle-like mask had been fashioned to his face before Y/n could ask why they would do that- she then saw how the one male with the suit and brown hair now had his forearm wrapped with bandages. Y/n may have been mostly lost, but the woman could put two and two together and she couldn’t help but smile sadly that Techno had resorted to something like that to retaliate.

“I’m not even mad he did that. Tubbo had no right to do this.” Philza muttered with arms crossed as he stared intently at the scene below. Y/n noticed how Philza took a step more forward and opened his wings a tad, just enough to hide Y/n from their view and it was enough to make Philza appear even more intimidating.

“Tubbo? Didn’t you say your one son was named Tubbo?” She chimed in and Philza nodded solemnly.

“They are the same boy… I’ve seen my family crumble so much before, I never would have thought that it would have crumbled this far. Past being mere chunks, our family is more than just shambles. We’re dust.” The grown man’s voice became sad before he continued, “That was another reason I was so willing to risk everything to help Techno and then eventually help you. Techno isn’t like how my sons turned out, and you… You, Y/n, have a bright future ahead of you down your road of recovery, I can feel it.” He gave her a sad smile before they both looked back to the scene before them.

Techno was being forced to kneel down, his head locked in place as a basket was placed beneath. Y/n could finally see what this contraption would be used for.

The dark-haired male stepped forward before the silent crowd as he cleared his throat and spoke.

“People of L’manburg! Rejoice as justice will finally be served! The traitor has been found and captured. Technoblade! The one behind L’manburg’s explosions after our revolution! His traitorous acts will finally catch up to him today. Mr. President, do you have anything to add?” The man looked to the boy in a suit who stepped up as well and straightened his tie. A boy still young, he was not older than Y/n at all. He looked like a teenager still…

“Men, women! Today! We will finally get the justice we deserve. The justice that our land deserves… Quackity said everything, but we will no longer be the ones to see red. Technoblade is being charged with acts of treason on L’manburg, and with that! He will pay with his life!” The crowd erupted with cheers and Y/n could feel her knees go weak. Her hands shook even though the morning air was warm and even slightly damp as if it had rained not that long ago. Techno was unable to see much with how his head was locked in, but he was able to look up to where Y/n and Philza stood. At first, his eyes only expressed a wave of calm anger, but it wasn’t long until he realized the figure who peaked out behind his wings. Her lost eyes were full of fear and her fine lips pursed into a tight line. Afraid to speak, afraid to do anything… She saw him now. There was no hiding. For once he saw shock, but Y/n’s presence to Techno only then fueled him more. He had to get out of this situation, there was no questioning it now.

“Without further ado, it is time for the criminal to pay his price! Release the bl-” Tubbo was stopped short when a flaming arrow was shot and missed his face by mere inches. The crowd erupted into shrieks and some even began to flee as Quackity drew his sword again and pushed Tubbo behind him. At the opposite end of the plaza from where the group had entered, a man in dark armor drew his sword and was ready to start trouble.

Quackity and Tubbo rushed to deal with him before he ended up hurting anyone in crowd, and things escalated from there. Y/n’s focus snapped away from Techno for just a moment and in that time, he began to test what he could do. Tugging at the rope that held his arms back until the rope began to loosen and soon fell away without much effort. From there he did his best to get his head out of the current lock it was in. His eyes flaring up with energy at this attempt at escape. He was running out of spare time, and he had to work fast.

Techno was unable to undo the lock from where he was placed, but he did see how the guillotine was loose in some places. Splintered cheap wood and rusted nails were all that kept this horrible contraption together and that was just their downfall. Bringing his hoofed foot up, the young man began to pound away at the wood. His power was clear as the wood began to crack and break, especially around the hole that his head was in.

This didn’t go without making a sound though and during the situation of handling this possible threat, Quckity looked back to see Techno’s attempted escape.

“Oh no, you don’t!” He shouted back, leaving Tubbo to fend for himself against this hidden assailant as he rushed back up to Techno. “You will pay for actions God dammnit!” Quackity cried as he reached for the lever to release the blade of the guillotine. Y/n and Philza watched in horror as time seemed to slow down. Techno had one last chance.

He kicked the wood one last time with all his strength and just as Quackity pulled the lever, the headlock of the guillotine snapped and Techno wasted no time pulling his head out with only a half a second before the blade landed with a thud… It had missed its target. Quackity’s eyes flared with anger from the blade to Techno who had the courage to smile smugly.

“Not even close baby, Technoblade never dies.” He snickered before his attention was sent elsewhere and he broke out into a sprint away from the plaza and away from Philza’s home. Quackity’s attention was pulled back as the man from earlier sent another arrow in his direction to stop him from following Techno.

“Holy shit!” Philza laughed, but Y/n only stared with wide eyes. Her body told her to follow Techno… Something deep down had to find him. Not only did she fear about his safety, but she knew she wanted answers. She needed them by this point. She began to back away from the balcony as she slid down the ladder, not caring if her arm hurt or her legs ached. Philza heard her move and he instantly feared the worse. “Y/n! Don’t go out there!” He begged, but it was already too late.

The girl had rushed out the door and using the chaos of the plaza she ran in the same direction that she saw Techno go until she was out of Philza’s sight and he was unable to follow her.


	18. ~Chapter 16: Just The Truth~

Y/n followed where she had last seen Techno run off to, her heart beating wildly and her arms and legs weak not just from her injuries but from almost watching this man die. The same man who read to her and while they started off on the wrong foot, he had treated her as nothing less than kind. She had no answers, and just like when she woke up without a single trace of her memories… She once again felt lost and helpless. Though she no longer could sit idly and let Philza tell her that everything would be fine, and she could no longer tolerate Techno brushing off her questions either.

Her path to finding Techno led her down a set of stairs slightly underground to a little out-cove where two voices bounced off the walls. One she could distinctly hear yet was slightly muffled, and the other was one that she couldn’t truly pinpoint but the one she could hear clear as day was Techno’s voice. Y/n rushed in further, unable to truly sprint due to the feeling in her legs and her knees coming back, it was clear how she was overworking herself in her current state.

“Techno!” She called out as she came into an opening, a carved-out room that was clearly man-made. Techno stood with his back to Y/n until she called his name and there he was still trying to remove the muzzle buckled onto his face.

“Y/n?” He questioned softly, his eyes becoming alive with shock as Y/n wasted no time approaching him and forcing him to bend down to her level so she could help him the best she could.

“I couldn’t let you run off like that without knowing you were okay.” She excused as she successfully got the muzzle undone and Techno breathed a sigh of relief that it was off. That relief lasted a mere moment before he stood back up and looked down to her with a stern gaze.

“You shouldn’t be here! Why are you even in L’manburg, why aren’t you back home?”

“Philza brought me with him, he had snuck back and I saw him while you and those men were fighting. I rushed out to him and by the time he and I got to have a few words, you were being led away with your hands tied. So Philza had brought me the medicine I needed and we followed along. He had to get back here before they did anyway or he would be in even more serious trouble.” The woman explained as Techno went out of his way to feel her forehead and check to see if she was truly in better shape than when he last saw her. When his evaluation was complete he glanced from where she came and back to where he was facing. There, his horse stood patiently and a long tunnel that was hard to see down. Nothing else… Who was he talking to then, or at least trying to with the muzzle on?

“Look, we need to get out of here. If you’re here now that’s fine, but we cannot wait around. We are in a severely dangerous situation…”

“You haven’t even told me anything about this situation! Techno… I-” Y/n was stopped abruptly as Techno gripped her shoulders, his hair barely lasting in the ponytail it was tied into as strands of pink locks fell in front of his face as he stared intently down at the girl who fell silent in a moment. His eyes weren’t angered, but more so held a silent sense of begging. The tension between the two was heavy as they held eye contact, but Y/n still stood her ground despite the height difference and the lingering intimidation.

“Y/n, please… I’ll tell you everything once we get out of here alive. Though right now this isn’t the pla-” Techno’s ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming into the man-made out cove they were in and he wasted no time pulling Y/n to stand behind him just as an exhausted Quackity busted into the opening and saw them both.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” He asked Techno, glancing at Y/n with confusion as to where she had come from especially with how her one arm was still in a slung and her head still bandaged. It was less than before, but it was enough for a normal to notice if her hair didn’t cover it all the time. Techno nudged Y/n towards the hallway with the horse and grabbed for the only item nearby to use as a weapon. A pickaxe…

“Y/n, you and Carl start running. I’ll catch up.” He mumbled to her.

“Who the Hell is she, Technoblade?” Quackity spat as he tried to move in more, his sights set on the weak girl as a chance to get the upper hand over Techno, but the hybrid male was a step ahead over Quackity as he stood taller and held his ground.

“She’s none of your business, Quackity. If you want me, that’s fine… Though she has nothing to do with this.” He insisted in a threatening tone, much darker and harsher than the tone he gave Y/n when pleading to her just moments prior. Techno glanced back to the woman and moved his head while saying, “Go. Now.” No longer could he show weakness…

Y/n wondered suddenly if she was his weakness. Somehow, was she someone he truly cared for?

She was unable to answer this for herself as she wasted no more time taking the horse’s reins and ushering him along with kind quiet words.

“Come, Carl. Let’s get out of here. Please.” She whimpered as she heard the two men shout back and forth. Speeches of tyranny and Techno’s head on a silver platter for the sake of this country… While L’manburg looked beautiful now, what was it before? Y/n wondered if in her past memories had she ever known of L’manburg more than she does now- which was practically nothing about the land she stood on now.

She was out of view and about to lead Carl further when Techno’s voice bounced on the walls, his words sent chills down her spine and it reminded her of the day Techno looked her in the eyes and threatened her so calmly. His eyes back then were terrifying as sharp as they were. His voice was full of lingering hatred and jagged like the rocks at the bottom of a sea that Y/n wanted to escape… And Techno’s battle cry sent this memory back to her.

“I’ll put this pickaxe through your teeth, Quackity!” Y/n had no choice but to keep moving… Techno promised he would catch up with her, and he kept that promise.

The girl using the wall as her crutch and leading the horse along, heard the sound of fast footsteps approaching behind her, and just as she turned she saw the young man but his appearance sent sharp chills down her spine.

His pure white shirt which had been dirtied over the past few days was now stained with blood, and a second glance over his body could prove that the blood was not his. Some of it was smeared on his hands, his arms, and even on his face.Y/n couldn’t help but ask the question,

“Wh-... What happened to Quackity?”

“Don’t worry about that, keep going. Come on…” He ushered her through the tunnels underground. A system of hidden passageways mixed with sewers made Y/n’s eyes water from the awful stench. As for Techno, he seemed to move without hesitation. Each turn he took and each step was planned out in his mind and he didn’t dare show an ounce of weakness… It didn’t help his overall image especially as he was drenched in the blood of another person.

After some time, the sewers ended and led them out close to the shore where boats were left unattended.

“Alright, these work.” Techno sighed as he brought his horse to one of the closest ones and got it to settle down before looking back to Y/n who was struggling to get to the boat quickly. Her legs weak by this point and she became utterly exhausted. She looked up to see Techno jog back over to her and didn’t even ask before he sighed and laced one arm behind her back and the other under her knees to lift her up with little to no effort. “We’re home free from here Y/n…” He muttered as he brought her over to the boat and set her down.

“Techno…”

“I didn’t expect for this to happen.” He went on without much thought.

“Techno.”

“I left that life behind, why…”

“Techno, please.” Y/n tried to speak up as Techno began to push the boat into the water.

“Why did they do this when I only wanted to change-”

“Techno!” Y/n interrupted as she took held of one of his hands, her eyes tired but pleading. “Techno, I-... I just want answers. You can’t keep me in the dark like I already am. I just want the truth. Nothing more. Nothing less… Just. Tell me.” She begged as she felt herself tear up from all that had just happened to her and those she trusted in. Techno, Philza… She just wanted to know why.

Techno went silent as he looked down at her kept pushing the boat until it was safely in the water. When it was he leaped in and prepared to row, facing Y/n as he took a deep breath. He had to know that this moment would come at some point…

“You want to know the truth?”

“Yes, that’s all I want…” Y/n sat across from him as she looked back to the land they had just fled. Somewhere deep within, Philza was still there. Would he be okay? Techno nodded and only responded with,

“Well, you’re lucky we have a bit of a journey ahead of us. This won’t be a short story to tell.”


	19. ~Chapter 17: A Heroic Tale~

To tell the tale of land still new and family still together is a bittersweet topic to tell… Though with nothing left to hide, Techno told the amnesiac girl not his story, not yet, but the story of L’manburg’s current state.  
  
  
****

  
  


Techno could sense the air was heavy that day. His breathing calm and his mind prepared… The chatter of others made his voices grow maddened. Was being here truly what he needed? Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this, but he had a moral code to face. He was being told of the help they all needed, and he couldn’t step down from this.

“Techno!” A slightly older man called, a warm smile on his face as his brown eyes shined in the sun. He looked tired, he looked worn… it made sense with how much pain he was being pulled through. “Come on, everyone is meeting up in Pogtopia. I heard you had something planned for all of us as well?”

“Huh? Yeah, Wilbur. I do. A little something I put together on my own time so that our odds are more in our favor.” Techno walked beside the slightly older male who was nearing his 30’s. Not quite there yet but he would be with time.

“That’s wonderful news. We’ll take back L’manburg today. Once and for all, the land we had built will be ours… And once this is over, you can join it as well, old friend.” Wilbur looked Techno in the eyes as they had caught a glance of one another as they walked to the hidden base that others had already begun to gather at. Quackity, Tubbo, Tommy, Niki… All coming together to defeat the evil forces they had been forced under. Techno couldn’t lie, Wilbur’s words were tempting but he knew deep down that he couldn’t accept it.

“I’ll think about it. You know me though. I don’t like to stay in one place for too long… I have other places to be. Other governments to overthrow.” The pink-haired male joked as he elbowed the fluffy brunette lightly. They both made it down a flight of hidden stairs in a dug-out hole in the side of the mountain.

This then opened up into a deep ravine lit up by lights and stairs leading all the way down. Voices echoed around the ravine and bounced off the walls as Techno’s cloak scaped against the steps as he descended with Wilbur. The white felt of the collar and the bottom hem and the velvet of the body of the cloak gave Techno a regal appearance. It paired well with the gold and silver forms of jewelry he sported. Many knew that he didn’t wear those items as fashion but used them as medals and proof of his work in the past.

Lands heard of the beast that destroyed kingdoms and countries alike. The leader of rouges and mercenaries and the tool every rebellion knew they must get. No person could match his strength, wit, and the fear he struck into the hearts of all. Tales even rumored that getting close to such a person with eyes as sharp as daggers and an expression of pure hatred would send even the ‘best’ armies running for the hills. He had no other name to them other than “The Blade”.

To his allies, he allowed the name to be paired with his real one, resulting in the name: “Technoblade”.

To which was screamed at the top of a young man’s lungs as he reached the bottom. A blonde with a wide smile, bearing metals in his teeth that kept them from getting too bent out. His face forever dotted with tiny freckles and a bandage or two on his face from something he did. The red and white shirt he wore paired with cargo pants were dirty from living down in this ravine but his energy was unmatched.

“Technoblade! My man! There you are! We were afraid you weren’t going to be showing up!”

“I wouldn’t miss this takedown for the world, Tommy. Besides you know me-”

“Ah yeah! Big guy! Big scary Technoblade! Haha! Can’t let the world see him miss out on what will be the BIGGEST revolution of our lifetime! Right men and ladies?” Tommy turned to all the others in the cave and they began to cheer. It amazed Techno how such a group could come together. This was unlike any other revolution he had been apart of… From the outside, they looked like a shamble of people. A conglomerate of boys and girls who couldn’t even be friends on the outside, but deep down… They knew that their loyalty to one another was true.

“Well, before we head on our way, I have one more stop I wish to take. I prepared things for before our journey.” Techno informed them all and motioned for the large group of individuals to follow him now. 

After a short distance of walking, and leading them to a secret base that Techno used for the time being, and the male full of intimidation revealed his gift to them all.

Walls lined with armor and tools, potions, and items that would aid them in their victory. Many didn’t waste time to begin picking up what they desired.

“Take it as my way of supporting you, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur.” He looked to the two who he had known longer than anyone else here. A smile on his face for once as he took his mask off for a moment to talk to them all in private. A moment of truth… A moment of weakness.

It was always at the weakest that something would be taken for granted.

“You three are much more than I would ever expect you to become.” Techno snickered while Tommy crossed his arms and scoffed,

“And what does that mean?”

“Tommy,” Wilbur interrupted as he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and then looked up to Techno again. “You really have come through for us. I want my son to know that his father is doing this all for him. Even after all…”

“You sound so much like Phil,” Techno commented with a shake of his head. “Have you heard anything from him? From Philza?”

“Nothing… Then again, I didn’t expect to hear anything. After I ran off and pulled the boys with me? I could see why he wouldn’t say anything.” Wilbur ruffled a younger teen Tubbo’s hair as a way to be playful to his littlest adopted brother. The young brunette laughed and went off to check in on others getting prepared.

“Whatever the case, I don’t think Phil would ever be mad at you or any of us… This is Philza we’re talking about. No matter what happens in the end, ending this will bring us all much better peace.” Techno finished, not knowing how his words would bite him back hours later.

When skies would burn and citizens would scream. The burning of buildings, the bodies of those not strong, and then the scene that haunted them all. Angelic wings now broken and burnt hunched over a man, with a sword in his hands impaling the brunette known as Wilbur. Ears were ringing and there were screams.

For Techno, the screams were internal. Those he helped now surrounding him in a stand-off where his robes were torn and his outfit disheveled. Even his braided hair was becoming undone with every fleeting moment. The promises said prior now broken as what he hated the most clashed with those he thought he could trust and love.

His mind was at a loss and all he could hear was the chants of those unnamed. The chant of those who wanted one thing and one thing only.

_‘Blood for the Blood God’_

When the stand-off had gone on long enough, Techno knew that this would ruin so much, but he let the voices guide him with ease at summoning creatures that would ensure nothing would rise from the ashes. His eyes flaring with madness and a lust for blood, and anger like ‘The Blade’ he was. He looked the blonde, Tommy, in the eyes and called out,

“You want to be a hero Tommy? **Then die like one!** ” And that madness was released out onto the world. 

  
  


****

  
  
  


It would be hard to say that anything sweet could have come from a situation like that. Though it was where Techno ended up afterward that came to him like a treat. Even then as he told the story and the two of them reached the shore closer to the cabin.


	20. ~Chapter 18: What is it Like to Belong~

As the boat reached shore and the weather around the two souls grew cold once more, the pink-haired male was the first to step off of the small raft and help Carl off as well before holding a hand out to Y/n. She hesitated as the lingering smears of blood still remained, and when Techno saw this look of hesitation he did his best to quickly wipe his hand on his pants. Once again he held his hand out and Y/n finally took it with a bit of reluctancy.

There were no words… Nothing could fill the void that took over their minds. The past few days had been utterly maddening. They were both drained, Philza was still in danger stuck in L’manburg, and the truth did indeed sting more than Y/n was willing to admit.

Techno was exactly what she had feared, he could be heartless, he could be downright mean, he knew how to tear apart a kingdom in the best ways possible and get it done before sunset… He was what she saw the day he kneeled in front of her and threatened her so softly. The blood of that other man he seemed to wore didn’t even phase him.

As Y/n stepped out of the boat, she met Techno’s gaze to see how his eyes didn’t express pride though. Instead, he seemed to show shame. The man who had just led her through chaos and back and only a few weeks ago did he wish for her to leave his sight and presence as quickly as possible was now staring down at her, waiting. He waited for something but never expected it to come. What was it?

A moment passed. Then another. Techno gave a small nod, the hair that was once in a ponytail days ago barely held onto the tie he used as strands fell in front of his face or cascaded down his back and cloak. He took up his horse’s reins and through the snow, he began to lead Y/n back to his home.

“I don’t wish to make excuses for myself.” He then started, his voice seeming so far away. The tone was still as monotone as ever, but it didn’t hold the same assurance as before. Like whenever he scolded Y/n for moving too much or when she would get just a bit too annoying. The girl’s gentle gaze lifted up to Techno just as he continued, “I don’t want people to think so lowly of me… Though I know what I did could be seen as wrong. If you were in my position, you would see so much more clearly. All I did for them to simply turn against me at that moment. They took advantage of the help I wished to give them yet they pushed my boundaries… I didn’t want them to keep with that land. It will only tear them apart more as time goes on.” He sighed gripping the reins tighter as the voices grew angered again with just the thought of Tommy’s anger and Tubbo’s wails for the land Techno believed to have helped them handle.

‘Revenge’

‘Blood’

‘Vengence’

‘Blood for the blood Go-’

A hand placed on his opposite arm caused Techno to look down to his side to see the frail girl smiled sadly up at him. The skin on her face turning a sweet pink from the bites the cold left on her skin. Her body shook ever so slightly despite wearing a cloak already, but the nighttime did only make the air much chillier.

“I can understand why it would anger you. Betrayal is something that is very hard to get over… I wouldn’t know, because well-” She sighed as she rubbed her head where the bandages on her head remained and Techno’s heart grew heavy once again. The way her eyes grew ever sadder and her lips turned into a small frown before she forced it away and placed a smile in its place once more. “You have Philza, you have your place here in the tundra, and for the time- you have me. You’re not as cruel as they all claim you to be. You’re not a monster.”

“You haven’t heard all the stories.” Techno sighed as he looked the other way, doing his best to keep his senses. He refused to allow someone at a time like this to see him at his worse.

“I don’t need to hear all the stories to make my own opinion,” Y/n argued as she gripped onto Techno’s sleeve then and refused to let her words go unheard once again. “I could have known all the stories weeks ago when I had my memories and would have still thought the same way I do now. It isn’t the stories that make you who you are, it’s you that does that. And I know who you are Techno.” She finished though the young woman was taken by surprise when Techno placed his hands on both of her arms and turned to look down at her completely.

“Who am I then?” He asked, his tone low and quiet as his eyes burned intensely into hers. It was hard to tell what was the intention behind the words he brought forth. Y/n blinked and was too shocked to muster words at first. “Who am I, Y/n?” He restated his question, the way his voice lingered on the air and how deep it became at a time like this made a shudder fall down Y/n’s spine but it could easily be masked as a shiver from the cold.

A small breath escaped past her lips, easy to see from the vapors turning clean and white.

“You’re Techno.” She breathed. Her voice was so soft, so sweet, so innocent. It was honest. Techno wasn’t sure what to think of her answer until she added, “You’re the same man who threatened me with death but still picked me up to bring me back to bed safely. You’re the same man who refused to look me in the eyes for so long but made sure I was safe and healed well... Even if it was to just make sure I got better quicker, the stories you told me and the time we spent was enough to help me ensure that you’re not a monster. You’re not this ‘Blade’ that people fear or this ‘Technoblade’ that others call you out of respect… To me, you’re Techno.” She explained as she gave him a shaky smile.

Techno felt his heart beat just a bit faster as his eyes widened at her truthful words. A part of him felt ashamed for not just telling her sooner of everything, his face heating up from shame.

“Y/n, are you being honest?” His pointed ears even pinning down ever so slightly as his expression, but he still gripped onto her tightly. It was as if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t hold onto her tightly.

“Of course I’m being honest, Techno. Why would I lie to you? Even when I leave as we promised… I will still think of you as the amazing man that you are.” She went to back away but Techno only kept her close. Y/n was confused by his want to keep her close, she was confused by his questions and by the sad look in his eyes as he sighed ever so shakily. The white breath he released dissipating as fast as it appeared.

“Remember how I said I don’t think well of those who break their promises?” He asked as he looked away for a moment as a sheepish glance. The young woman before him gave a nod before he then continued, “Y/n never in my life have I wanted to break a promise more than this one…” Before she could ask what he meant, Techno pulled Y/n closer into a tight embrace. Simply holding her in his arms as they wrapped around her shivering form. The small bunny now enveloped by her hunter as she was left to only ponder how this could be. Still, her heart fluttered and her mind ran fast as he whispered softly to her while he bent over her and rested his head in her cloak and form. “Please don’t leave. If you need to find your past then at least let Phil and I help you. Just don’t leave.” He begged. His weakness showing. Y/n found the courage to take her good arm and wrap it around Techno, lacing it behind his neck in the best embrace she could give in the moment as she whispered back,

“I won’t go anywhere, even if I don’t find my past… I am so grateful to have you and Phil, and I will help you both in whatever way I can.” Her voice sounded like a melody to Techno’s ears that he had not heard in ages. Ever since he was a little boy looking up to the woman of his past. Her kindness and her purity as she said those same words to Techno,

_‘I won’t go anywhere.’_ And perhaps she was never wrong after all, after all this time and after all these years he was then alone.

The moment was interrupted as Y/n still shivered when Techno began to pull away to keep walking. Out of the kindness of his heart, he undid the clip on his cloak and wrapped it safely around the smaller girl before him.

“But what about you?” She asked and he could only shrug,

“The cold is awful tonight, but you need it more than I. The cabin shouldn’t be far from here anyway. Let’s keep going.” He explained as he once again picked up the reins and the group continued on their way to the home.

Just as they reached the top of a hill and began their descent down is when they could see the home as it was… Still in shape and still intact. Techno smiled with pride as he Y/n had a much wider and relieved look.

“Looks like how we ended up leaving it, that’s great.” Y/n started as they were careful heading down the hill. Techno nodded and made sure Y/n didn’t lose her footing.

“I’m proud of this home. Philza and I built it with our own hands and I would hate for those others to ruin what we had done here. I fear what they will do since they know where I am, but now things should finally be quiet again.” He hummed as his eyes lifted back up and something off caught his eye. The movement of red by this house stood out in the snow, even in the dark.

Without warning, he moved ahead to see what was there and Y/n was now alerted to this oddity. Just as Techno began to get closer, Y/n saw how the group of colors dashed away to the side of the house to which Techno saw as well- breaking out into a full sprint to catch this. Whatever was going on was no longer something simple or innocent.

Y/n broke out into a short sprint to catch up and just as she rounded the corner she saw Techno pinned someone to the ground. It wasn’t much of a pin as the heel of Techno’s boot dug into the person’s back while they were now forced to lay in the snow. From her angle, all Y/n could see was a red and white t-shirt and messy blonde hair. Though ti was Techno’s words that left her in awe.

“What in the Gods are you doing here, Tommy?”

  
  


_WOOO! WE DID IT, BOYS! Thank you to everyone for following the event and supporting me through this series of updates! I wanted to get them out back to back as much as possible so you guys didn’t need to wait forever for some of the suspenseful parts. This was the last day so as of now on- we will go back to normal Tuesday-Saturday updating. I want to thank everyone again for the huge amount of support… And I hope you enjoyed this event! I am sure there will be more in the future (This book is FAR from over as you can see), and for now! I will see you all on Tuesday! Ciao!_

_-S_I_R_


End file.
